Un potpourri senteurs de printemps
by Lie-chan
Summary: XD le titre est idiot.Un jeune homme [presque étrange et presque mystèrieux] vient défier le chef de la famille Soma...
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer : _**les personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas ; la famille Yoseatsume, oui.

**_Note : _**XD mais j'ai rien à dire en fait à part... liseeeez ! et laissez des reviews ;)

Le titre est complètement idiot.

_**Un pot-pourri aux senteurs de printemps…**_

**_Prologue : Sans réfléchir._**

Ça commence par de simples paroles…  
« _Je vais réussir à le faire. Rien d'autre ne compte dans ma vie. Aucun moment n'existe à part celui-là. Je suis né pour le vivre, et si j'échoue, j'en mourrai._ »  
Des paroles dites comme ça, au hasard, sans trop y réfléchir, mais qui atteignent leur cible.  
La suite, ce sont les actes. Le duel. Le jeu éternel de la vie et la mort.  
C'est tellement simple…  
Il ne se méfie pas, alors on s'approche, et en quelques minutes, c'est fini.  
Quelques minutes de combat, sur toute une vie, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
La fin, tout le monde la connaît. Il y a un vainqueur et un vaincu.  
Le vainqueur reçoit sa récompense.  
Le vaincu reçoit sa punition.  
Et tout recommence à l'infini…

**_A suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre un : Kurai.**_

Assis dans le bureau du proviseur, Kurai tordait nerveusement sa manche droite entre les doigts de sa main gauche. C'était le troisième lycée qu'il essayait, et il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils seraient moins curieux que les autres…  
« - Bien, marmonna le proviseur, bien… Vous avez obtenu d'excellents résultats au test d'admission mais… Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas… Vos parents sont… »  
Le proviseur feuilleta le dossier de son futur élève. Les poings de Kurai se crispèrent.  
« - Fujo et Tanrei Yoseatsume, c'est bien ça ?  
- Oui, répondit Kurai.  
- Vous vivez chez eux ?  
- Oui…  
- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas venus eux-mêmes ?  
- Ils travaillent beaucoup. Manque de temps.  
- Je vois… »  
Kurai et le professeur échangèrent un long regard.  
« - Très bien. Vous entrerez demain en 1C. Bonne chance. »  
Kurai remercia le proviseur, s'inclina et quitta le bureau.  
Il s'adossa au mur du couloir et poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

Tohru fit un détour avant d'aller à son boulot. Dans quelques jours, c'était la Saint-Valentin.  
Tohru pensait savoir où acheter ses chocolats mais une petite boulangerie, sur son chemin, attira son attention, et elle en passa la porte sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
Elle resta un moment silencieuse, à observer les différentes boites de chocolat qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux.  
« - De l'aide ? demanda une voix »  
Tohru se retourna et fut surprise de constater que le jeune vendeur devait avoir son âge. Les cheveux argentés, les yeux d'un noir très sombre, tellement sombre que l'on discernait à peine ses pupilles, il se tenait devant elle, très droit, très mince, très pâle, et avec un sourire tellement mélancolique que Tohru se dit que beaucoup de ses clientes devaient lui avoir acheté plus que prévu dans le seul but de lui faire plaisir. Tohru remarqua encore que les pointes de ses cheveux étaient blanches et qu'il avait une sorte de perle transparente sur le front, puis elle s'aperçut qu'il attendait sa réponse.  
« - Oh… euh… Je viens acheter des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin… bredouilla Tohru  
- …  
- Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ? demanda Tohru  
- Fourrés ou assortiments, répondit-il »  
Tohru se tourna vers les assortiments en question. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air bon mais toute sa paie allait y passer… et elle avait promis à Kyo de faire attention, cette fois-ci…  
« Désolé, Kyo, pensa-t-elle »  
Elle sourit et en prit pour tout le monde.  
Arrivée à la caisse, elle tendit l'argent au jeune homme et fut surprise de le voir lui rendre la moitié.  
« - Moitié prix, expliqua-t-il. Saint-Valentin. »

Seifuu sortit de l'arrière boutique.  
« - Encore une cliente pour la Saint-Valentin ? »  
Kurai hocha la tête.  
« - C'est dingue, remarqua Seifuu, on fait moitié prix et on ne gagne jamais autant dans l'année ! Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure. Tu peux y aller.  
- Seifuu… demain, je reprends les cours…souffla Kurai »  
Le chocolatier releva la tête. Depuis six mois que l'adolescent travaillait dans sa boutique, il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire tant de mots à la fois.  
« - Je vois. Tu ne pourras peut-être pas venir, hein ? »  
Kurai hocha la tête.  
« - Bah, c'est n'importe quoi ! s'esclaffa Seifuu. Tu m'aides bien, de toute façon. Tu peux venir une heure plus tard sans problème. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! »  
Kurai sourit doucement et passa sa veste.  
Il quitta la boutique lentement, parce qu'il faisait toujours tout lentement.  
Seifuu le regarda faire en souriant, puis retourna à son comptoir.

Kurai regardait régulièrement par-dessus son épaule.  
Il avait l'impression d'être suivi. Ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps.  
Mais bon, de toute façon, qui aurait pu le suivre ?  
_Beaucoup de monde_, répondit aussitôt une voix dans sa tête. _Kiyoi. Tako. Samishii. Beaucoup de monde. _  
Kurai haussa les épaules.  
Et après ?  
Ils auraient découvert quoi, s'ils l'avaient suivi ?  
Kurai s'enfonça dans la forêt.

**_A suivre..._**

Yoseatsume : mélange, pot-pourri, ce qui explique le titre XD  
Kurai : sombre  
Fujo : aide, assistance  
Tanrei : grace


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre deux : « Le nouveau »**_

Kurai s'avança vers le professeur Kogame, s'inclina légèrement et se présenta à voix basse. Kogame hocha la tête.  
« - Ah, oui, _le nouveau_. Je suis au courant. »  
Le professeur jeta un œil à la classe. Il eut un petit sourire, un peu sournois, et se dit qu'enfin il pourrait caser quelqu'un près de Hasaki Yakugaku sans soulever de protestations.  
« - Il reste une place, au fond, devant Yakugaku. »  
Kurai acquiesça et alla s'asseoir à la place désignée. Yakugaku était une grande fille brune aux yeux bleus qui fixait tout le monde avec hargne.  
Elle était assise près de la fenêtre. Un périmètre de sécurité s'était formé autour d'elle, laissant les bureaux devant, à droite et derrière elle libres.  
Elle ne portait même pas l'uniforme du lycée, et Kurai se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle prenait la peine de venir en cours.  
Le professeur principal reprit son cours dans l'indifférence générale. Régulièrement, les élèves jetaient un coup d'œil au nouveau qui leur renvoyait leurs regards d'un air si peu encourageant que, quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, la moitié de la classe se disait qu'il était parfaitement à sa place près de Yakugaku.  
Le professeur se leva pour quitter la salle.  
Presque aussitôt, l'autre moitié de la classe s'approcha de Kurai, lui posant beaucoup de questions à la fois, ce qui fit qu'il n'en comprit aucune.  
Puis une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains mi-longs s'avança. Tout le monde se tut aussitôt.  
« - Ohayou ! Je m'appelle Kazari Himegimi, et toi ?  
- Moi pas. »  
Il y eut un long silence. Kazari le dévisagea intensément, mais il semblait parfaitement sérieux.  
Yakugaku éclata de rire.  
« - Ouais. Je crois qu'on va s'entendre, tous les deux, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque »  
Elle se leva et s'approcha du nouveau. Les élèves encore présents étaient partagés entre une curiosité malsaine et une forte envie de fuir.  
Yakugaku se tourna vers eux. Aussitôt, tous se rappelèrent d'un rendez-vous urgent.  
Tous, sauf trois : Kazari, une fille aux longs cheveux blonds et un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.  
Kazari se tourna vers lui, toujours furieuse.  
« - Doucement, Himegimi, souffla le jeune homme. Je reste juste quelques secondes. »  
Il se tourna vers Kurai.  
« - Salut ! Je suis Kakeru Manabe ! Je fais partie de l'association des élèves ! Je me présente parce que quelque chose me dit que tu auras souvent affaire à nous ! »  
Il éclata de rire et quitta la salle.  
Kazari et Yakugaku échangèrent un regard noir.  
« - Tu vas dégager ? gronda Yakugaku. »  
Kazari hésita un moment, haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce.  
Aussitôt, la blonde s'avança.  
« - Ohayou. Je m'appelle Yoake Chuuya. »  
Elle sourit.  
« - Je voulais juste me présenter, et aussi… Juste un conseil : Kazari est membre du fan-club de Yuki Soma… Essaye de ne pas trop te la mettre à dos ! dit Yoake. »  
Elle s'inclina devant lui, puis devant Yakugaku, et sortit à son tour de la classe.  
Yakugaku posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau de Kurai et se pencha vers lui.  
« - Tu as un nom ? demanda-t-elle  
- Tu as un prénom ? répliqua Kurai  
- Hasaki, répondit la jeune femme.  
- Kurai Yoseatsume.  
- Drôle de nom.  
- Le tien n'est pas mal non plus. »  
Ils se défièrent un moment du regard, puis Hasaki hocha la tête.  
« - Kakeru a raison. Tu vas avoir souvent affaire à lui. »

Kurai soupira et remonta le couloir qui menait à la sortie.  
Il ne pouvait déjà plus supporter cet endroit.  
Il devait sortir, prendre l'air, même pour quelques secondes…  
Il se plaqua machinalement contre le mur quand trois jeunes gens le doublèrent…  
Et il reconnut la jeune fille qui lui avait acheté des chocolats pas plus tard que la veille.  
Malheureusement, elle le reconnut aussi.  
« - Oh… Ohayou ! le salua-t-elle.  
- Ohayou, répondit-il à voix basse. »  
La jeune fille s'arrêta à sa hauteur.  
Les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient s'arrêtèrent aussi.  
« - Je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans ce lycée ! poursuivit la jeune fille.  
- Depuis aujourd'hui, souffla Kurai.  
- Oh… Alors, bienvenue ! Honda Tohru des ! Et voici Yuki Soma et Kyo Soma. »  
Kurai se tendit.  
Soma ?  
Ça lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ?  
Bien sûr.  
La propriété qu'il squattait actuellement appartenait à un Soma, non ?  
Il se rendit compte que Tohru semblait attendre une réponse…  
« - Oh… euh… Kurai Yoseatsume.  
- Yoseatsume-kun… commença  
- Kurai ! la reprit-il »  
Il s'en étonna lui même. Depuis quand est-ce que ça le dérangeait, d'être appelé par son nom de famille ?  
« - Hm… Kurai-kun ? Ano... Vous vous plaisez, dans ce lycée ?  
- Ça va.  
- Ça t'arrive de faire des phrases de plus de deux mots, demanda Kyo.  
- Non.  
- Ah. »  
Kurai haussa les épaules et dévisagea les deux jeunes hommes.  
Yuki avait des cheveux gris et des yeux violets, et un visage un peu féminin, un peu comme lui, ce qui lui rendit le jeune Soma aussitôt sympathique.  
Kurai se rappela que Yoake avait parlé d'un « fan-club de Yuki Soma », et il comprenait un peu les filles qui en faisaient partie…  
Encore que.  
Kyo avait un visage plus ferme, plus masculin, plus sauvage aussi. Il avait des yeux rouges et des cheveux roux qui lui rappelèrent aussitôt Kiyoi.  
Kurai battit des paupières.  
Il ne devait pas penser à ça.  
Déjà, il ne se sentait pas très bien…  
« - Kurai-kun ? Tout va bien ? demanda Tohru »  
Il hocha la tête sans conviction.  
Tohru fit un pas vers lui.  
Et Kurai faillit paniquer.  
Non.  
Ils ne devaient pas savoir…  
Kurai recula d'un pas.  
« - Ça va, souffla-t-il. »  
Il se redressa.  
« - Sayonara ! lança-t-il. »  
Il s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

**_A suivre..._**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre trois : Du déjà-vu…**_

Kurai sortit et inspira un grand coup.  
Voilà.  
Maintenant, ça allait un peu mieux.  
Il secoua la tête et quitta le lycée.  
Avec tout ça, il allait être en retard à la chocolaterie…  
Hasaki était adossée à un mur, pas très loin, entourée de trois adolescentes plus jeunes et toutes aussi rebelles qu'elle.  
Elle se tourna, vit Kurai et s'avança vers lui.  
« - Tu fumes ? demanda-t-elle  
- Non.  
- Tu devrais.  
- Hmm…  
- Ouais, si tu le dis ! Oh, scheisse, qu'est-ce que je fous moi ? »  
Apparemment, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de parler à quelqu'un.  
Elle haussa les épaules et rejoignit ses amies.  
Kurai soupira et regarda l'heure.  
Définitivement en retard.

Seifuu vit Kurai arriver, totalement essoufflé.  
« - Kurai ? Tu as couru ? s'étonna-t-il. »  
Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se rendit dans l'arrière boutique pour enfiler son uniforme.  
« - Je t'avais dit que ça ne posait pas de problème, fit remarquer Seifuu. Tu n'avais pas à te dépêcher. »  
Kurai haussa les épaules.  
« - Au fait… Tu connais un jeune gars blond aux yeux bleus ? »  
Kurai se figea.  
Non…  
C'était impossible…  
« - Un type très désagréable, poursuivit Seifuu. L'air hautain, qui ne dit même pas bonjour.  
- P-pourquoi ? bégaya Kurai  
- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il n'est pas poli…  
- Non ! P-pourquoi… tu… »  
Kurai inspira un grand coup.  
Il devait se calmer.  
« - Pourquoi cette question ? souffla-t-il  
- Parce que lui te connais, on dirait, répondit Seifuu. »  
Kurai sursauta. Il était venu jusqu'ici ?  
« - Il avait une photo de toi plus jeune. Et il te cherchais. Il est passé ici. »  
Kurai se concentra sur la vitrine.  
Non.  
Pas ça.  
Pas maintenant…  
Seifuu haussa les épaules.  
« - Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu travaillais ici. Je suppose que ça ne le regarde pas, ne ? »  
Kurai inspira un grand coup, se tourna vers Seifuu, et vit qu'il attendait une explication. N'importe laquelle.  
Kurai s'efforça de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.  
« - Arigatô, souffla-t-il simplement. »  
Ce qui n'était pas une explication satisfaisante.  
Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Kurai soupira et défit les piquets qui retenaient sa tente au sol.  
Il ne devait pas rester ici.  
Si il était dans les parages, il finirait par le trouver.  
Et Kurai préférait ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver dans ce cas là…

Yuki avait été chercher Tohru à son travail, et ils rentraient tous les deux chez Shiguré.  
Tohru était plongée dans ses pensées.  
« - Tohru ? Tout va bien ? »  
Tohru sursauta.  
« - Oh euh oui ! Je repensais à Kurai-kun…  
- Oh… Tu le connaissais déjà ?  
- Oui euh non ! Je l'ai juste croisé !  
- Ah bon ? Où ça ? »  
Tohru se figea.  
Quelle idiote ! Elle ne devait pas dire où elle était allée…  
« - Oh, euh… dans un magasin ! répondit-elle »  
Elle avait l'air tellement gênée que Yuki n'insista pas.  
« - Il est bizarre, souffla Yuki. Manabe est venu me voir entre deux cours pour me dire qu'on aurait sans doute du boulot avec lui, et pour que Manabe parle de boulot… »  
Tohru rit.  
Yuki s'arrêta brusquement.  
« - Yuki-kun ? s'étonna Tohru  
- J'ai cru entendre un bruit… »  
Il hésita, puis secoua la tête.  
« - Non, souffla-t-il. Ce n'est rien. »

Kurai soupira.  
Il avait failli se faire repérer. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer sa présence ici, à une heure pareille, avec sa tente sur le dos.  
C'était Yuki et Tohru qui venaient de passer ?  
Il ne savait pas qu'ils habitaient ensemble.  
Mais sinon, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient là ?  
Il haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin.  
Il devait trouver une autre planque aussi vite que possible.  
Il fit un pas sur le sentier…  
Et percuta Kyo.

Kyo rentrait de sa séance d'entraînement au dojo.  
Kazuma trouvait qu'il s'améliorait.  
Ça aurait dû lui faire plaisir, en théorie.  
Mais il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir.  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ça ne servait plus à rien.  
Il lui restait un an.  
Un an avant l'enfermement.  
Un an avant de perdre son pari.  
Ou un an pour le gagner.  
Et il sentait déjà qu'il n'y arriverait pas…  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet…

Ils se heurtèrent tellement fort que Kurai, entraîné par le poids de son sac, fut projeté dans les fourrés.  
Heureusement pour lui…  
Kyo entendit le bruit d'une explosion.  
Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant ce qu'il avait heurté.  
Il ne vit rien, haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin.

Dans les fourrés, à côté des vêtements de Kurai, il y avait une souris au pelage argenté...

**_A suivre..._**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre quatre : Des yeux bleus.**_

Kiyoi posa son sac près de la porte.  
Tanrei s'approcha de lui.  
« - Kiyoi-chan ? Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je me promenais.  
- Tu te promenais ? répéta Tanrei. »  
Elle soupira.  
« - Tu le cherche encore, hein ? »  
Kiyoi haussa les épaules et monta directement dans sa chambre.  
Il ne se sentait pas en état de subir une autre conversation avec sa mère…  
Kiyoi se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
Quelle déveine.  
Il avait cherché toute la journée pour se heurter à une impasse.  
On toqua doucement à sa porte.  
Kiyoi se releva sur un coude.  
« - Oui ? »  
Un visage aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et aux yeux tout aussi noirs apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
« - Nin'gyô ? demanda Kiyoi. Entre ! »  
La petite fille obéit et se hissa sur le lit de son grand frère.  
« - Tu l'as retrouvé, dis ? souffla-t-elle  
- Oui et non. »  
Nin'gyô le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
« - Je pense savoir où le trouver, souffla Kiyoi. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr. »  
Nin'gyô hocha la tête.  
Elle espérait que cette fois serait la bonne…

La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres au manoir Soma.  
« - Un jour je te battrais k'so nezumi !  
- Tu te répètes, baka neko… »  
Tohru sourit et termina de préparer le petit déjeuner.  
Les deux jeunes soupirèrent en même temps et s'assirent à table.  
Shiguré entra dans la pièce.  
« - Bonsoir !  
- Shiguré, nous sommes le matin… fit remarquer Yuki  
- Ah ? Alors bonjour ! corrigea Shiguré. »  
Il s'assit à son tour.  
« - Ah, ma princesse, que m'as tu préparé de bon ce matin ?  
- La ferme !  
- Obsédé ! »  
Shiguré se prit deux coups sur la tête.  
« - Ah, Tohru, je suis martyrisé… »

Tohru, Yuki et Kyo partirent pour le lycée.  
Shiguré soupira en se massant le crâne.  
Ils étaient en forme.  
C'était bien.

Kurai s'assit devant Hasaki.  
Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.  
« - T'es pas forcé de te remettre là, fit-elle remarquer. »  
Il haussa les épaules.  
« - Tu parles, de temps en temps ? demanda-t-elle »  
Il haussa de nouveau les épaules.  
Hasaki soupira et s'adossa au mur.  
« - Moi, pour ce que ça me fait… »  
Kurai s'adossa aussi au mur.  
Il remarqua que Yoake l'observait du coin de l'œil, mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.  
Le professeur commença son cours.  
« - On peut savoir pourquoi tu te mets là ? souffla Hasaki »  
Kurai lui jeta un regard surpris.  
Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?  
« - Aucune idée, répondit-il  
- Ah oui, au moins, c'est clair… »  
Kurai soupira. Hasaki était bizarre, apparemment tout aussi capable d'être gentille que d'être agressive. Mais elle dégageait une impression de fureur qui repoussait tout le monde ou presque.  
Kurai faillit lâcher un rire moqueur. Comme s'il était mieux, lui, incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots sans avoir mal au cœur…  
Mais lui avait ses raisons…  
Et après ? Hasaki aussi, sans doute. Il n'en savait rien, au fond…

Kurai remontait une allée quand il le vit.  
Droit, appuyé sur le mur de la propriété voisine, mains croisées dans le dos, son sourire découvrant ses dents blanches, il semblait l'attendre.  
Kurai s'arrêta.

Akito se redressa.  
Qui… ?

La respiration de Kurai s'accéléra.  
Non…  
Pas maintenant.  
Il tourna vers lui ses yeux bleus, si clairs, si purs et si froids.  
Il sourit de nouveau.  
Kurai fit un pas en arrière.  
Et partit en courant.  
Vite, loin, longtemps.  
Distancer la peur, la douleur, distancer la réalité…

Tako le regarda fuir, toujours souriant.  
« - Vas-y. Cours. La chasse n'est pas finie… »  
Il se redressa et partit dans la direction opposée.  
« - Tako ! appela une voix »  
Il se retourna.  
« - Ah, Akito, souffla-t-il. Le chef de la famille Soma…  
- Tako, du clan Yoseatsume, siffla Akito.  
- Tu me connais ? Tu m'en vois honoré. Pourtant, ma notoriété n'égale pas la tienne, seigneur… dit Tako d'un ton hautement moqueur. »  
Akito serra les poings, conscient que s'il craquait, cette fois, ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait…  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda Akito.  
- Je venais voir un membre de ma famille. Ce sale petit rat s'est sauvé depuis deux mois. »  
Akito ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
« - Alors le grand Tako Yoseatsume est incapable de dominer ses maudits ?  
- Tu me semble assez mal placé pour me faire la leçon, gronda Tako. Je crois savoir que plusieurs de tes maudits ne vivent même pas chez toi, hmm ? »  
Akito frémit sous l'insulte. Les deux hommes se défièrent un moment du regard.  
« - Bien, souffla Tako. Préviens bien tes maudits. Si l'un d'entre eux ose l'aider, je t'assure qu'il le paiera très cher… »  
Tako repartit enfin.  
Akito attendit d'être hors de vue de son « confrère ».  
Puis il s'adossa au mur et soupira de soulagement.

**_A suivre..._**

Tako : cerf-volant


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre cinq : Kiyoi_**.

Kurai s'adossa au mur, serrant son sac contre sa poitrine de toutes ses forces.  
Tako l'avait retrouvé.  
Et maintenant, il faisait quoi ?  
Le bon sens aurait voulu qu'il quitte la ville, ou au moins le quartier.  
Mais il n'avait pas tellement de bon sens et...  
Il venait d'être admis dans ce lycée…  
Enfin…  
Et puis… il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir…  
Les grondements de Hasaki, les sourires timides de Yoake et la grandiloquence rarement retenue de Kazari.  
Il n'avait pas envie de fuir.  
Pas cette fois.  
Il soupira et se redressa.  
D'abord, il devait récupérer ses affaires.  
Ensuite, il aviserait.

Yuki, Kyo et Tohru rentraient.  
Ce soir, pas de travail pour Tohru : elle avait sa soirée libre et comptait en profiter pour emballer les chocolats qu'elle avait acheté…  
Elle marchait, en silence, en souriant.  
Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais les deux garçons l'observaient avec intensité, chacun se posant sans le savoir la même question…  
Tohru s'arrêta brusquement. Kyo et Yuki se retournèrent, surpris, et comme aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à s'arrêter ils se rentrèrent dedans.  
« - Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, k'so nezumi ?  
- Je te retourne la question, baka neko.  
- La ferme !  
- Regardez… souffla Tohru »  
Les deux garçons s'interrompirent, s'approchèrent d'elle et suivirent la direction qu'elle indiquait.  
Sur le chemin en contrebas, presque au même endroit que celle de Tohru, il y avait une tente…  
Yuki et Tohru échangèrent un regard, puis Tohru et Kyo et enfin Kyo et Yuki mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
Yuki soupira et ils descendirent jusqu'au chemin…  
… au moment où Kurai le remontait.  
Ils se croisèrent devant la tente.  
S'ensuivit un silence un peu gêné où chacun se demandait si c'était à lui de rompre ce silence et si oui comment.  
« - Ano… Kurai-kun ? Cette tente, c'est... commença Tohru.  
- A moi, répondit Kurai. »  
Marre de mentir. Qu'ils en pensent ce qu'ils voulaient…  
Kurai haussa les épaules et dépassa Tohru.  
« - Tu ne devrais pas rester là, fit remarquer Yuki. Il y a des glissements de terrain…  
- C'est redoutable pour les tentes, souffla Kyo avec un regard appuyé à Tohru. »  
La jeune fille rougit et sourit.  
« - Je partais, dit Kurai.  
- Où ça ? demanda Yuki »  
Kurai haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire, de toute façon ?  
Tohru regarda Kyo et Yuki.  
Les deux jeunes gens savaient déjà ce qu'elle allait dire, et ils haussèrent les épaules.  
« - Euh… Vous pourriez… venir chez Shigure-san quelques jours, proposa Tohru. Enfin… Si Shigure-san accepte, bien sûr… »  
Elle se tourna vers Yuki et Kyo, qui haussèrent de nouveau les épaules.  
Comment auraient-ils pu le savoir ?  
Kurai fixait Tohru sans répondre.  
Elle venait de l'inviter chez elle… juste parce qu'elle l'avait croisé dans une chocolaterie et qu'ils étaient dans le même lycée ?  
Cette fille était inconsciente… ou pure…  
Kurai soupira.  
Ça aurait été bien.  
« - Non merci, souffla-t-il »  
Pas la peine de risquer plus que nécessaire.  
Pas la peine de mêler quelqu'un d'autre à son histoire.  
Il voulut s'éloigner et, pour ça, passa entre Kyo et Yuki.  
« - Attends ! s'écria Tohru »  
Elle s'élança vers lui pour le retenir.  
Par réflexe, Kurai s'écarta de la trajectoire de la jeune fille.  
Emportée par son élan, Tohru ne parvint pas à s'arrêter à temps.  
Elle tomba sur Kyo…  
Yuki soupira.  
Kurai sursauta.  
Tohru se releva en s'excusant.  
Et Kyo se transforma en chat.

Kurai ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
Alors c'était pour ça qu'il lui rappelait Kiyoi…  
Le silence s'abattit de tout son poids sur la scène.  
Un oiseau sifflota, haut dans le ciel.  
Un vent léger souffla.  
Tohru et Yuki gardaient les yeux rivés sur Kurai qui ne paraissait pas surpris outre mesure.  
« - L'invitation… tient toujours ? souffla-t-il.  
- Plus que jamais, répondit Yuki »  
A vrai dire, ça devenait presque une obligation, maintenant…

Shigure soupira.  
« - Je vois… »  
Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer ça.  
« - Et bien, comment dire… commença-t-il »  
Kurai haussa les épaules.  
« - Pas la peine, souffla-t-il.  
- Euh… Comment ça ? »  
Kurai soupira. Il était assis dans le salon de Shigure, entouré par tous les habitants de la maison, y compris Kyo qui avait repris sa forme humaine.  
Kurai avait remarqué à ce moment le bracelet noir et blanc du jeune homme.  
A chacun son truc, après tout…  
« - Vous êtes maudits par les douze signes du zodiaque chinois, plus le chat, expliqua Kurai. »  
Tout le monde le fixa avec des yeux ronds, Shigure parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça, Tohru, Kyo et Yuki parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu Kurai faire une phrase aussi longue.  
« - Je vois, répéta Shigure. Tu t'appelles ?  
- Kurai Yoseatsume. »  
Shigure hocha la tête.  
« - Bon. Kyo, tu lui cède une partie de ta chambre, affirma Shigure.  
- Quoi ? Hey, pas question ! Pourquoi ma chambre ? Et…  
- Au moins, pour cette nuit, Kyo, dit Shigure. »  
D'un ton tellement sérieux que Kyo se tut aussitôt.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, encore ? Shigure sérieux ? Pourquoi…  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si important… ?  
« - Demain, à la même heure, répondit Shigure aux interrogations muettes des trois jeunes. Avant, j'ai quelqu'un à voir… »

Hasaki s'adossa au mur.  
Leur professeur d'histoire était en retard, pour changer.  
Enfin, il entra dans la classe.  
Lentement, il fit l'appel.  
« - Kurai Yoseatsume ? appela le professeur  
- Sorti. Vous n'arriviez pas, expliqua Manabe.  
- Je suis en retard, mais il n'a pas à sortir sans ma permission, observa le professeur.  
- Vous n'étiez pas là pour la lui donner, lâcha Hasaki.  
- Dehors, Yakugaku, allez voir le proviseur de ma part. »  
Hasaki haussa les épaules et quitta la classe.  
Elle croisa Kurai dans le couloir.  
Ce dernier soupira.  
Il était dans cette classe depuis deux jours et il savait déjà que Hasaki et le professeur d'histoire ne pouvaient pas passer plus de deux minutes dans la même salle.  
Il ouvrit la porte.  
« - Ah, Yoseatsume, fit le professeur. Merci de daigner nous honorer de votre présence.  
- De rien. »  
Le professeur rougit.  
« - Où étiez vous ?  
- Et vous ? répliqua Kurai.  
- Yoseatsume, accompagnez Yakugaku, elle doit s'ennuyer toute seule… »  
Kurai haussa les épaules et quitta la salle.  
Hasaki l'attendait au coin du couloir.  
« - Je pensais que tu tiendrais plus longtemps que ça, fit-elle remarquer. »  
Elle se détacha du mur et se dirigea vers le bureau du proviseur.  
Kurai la suivit sans un mot.  
De toute façon, il avait autre chose en tête que les cours.  
Par exemple, la curieuse réaction de Shigure, la veille…  
Comme s'il connaissait déjà sa famille…  
Hasaki entra dans le bureau du proviseur comme si elle était chez elle.  
« - Salut ! Ça baigne ? »  
Le proviseur soupira.  
Pourquoi encore elle ?  
Il avait pourtant supplié les professeurs de ne plus la virer de classe.  
Pourquoi tant de haine ?  
Le jeune Yoseatsume suivait Yakugaku, ce qui surpris légèrement le proviseur.  
« - Asseyez-vous, souffla-t-il d'un ton las. Qui vous envoie ?  
- Le prof d'histoire.  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr…  
- Elle m'a virée, expliqua Yakugaku.  
- Je vois ça.  
- Je l'ai encore cassée devant toute la classe. »  
Le proviseur soupira.  
« - Yakugaku-san, rendez-moi un service, quittez le lycée !  
- Nan ! Je reste jusqu'à mon bac ! »  
Le proviseur retint une larme et se dit qu'il devrait se débrouiller pour qu'elle ne redouble pas.  
« - Alors au moins, quand vous vous faites virer, ne venez pas me voir !  
- Ben c'est les profs qui m'envoient !  
- Pour une fois que vous faites ce qu'ils vous demandent…  
- J'y peux rien, ça m'amuse !  
- Trouvez un autre jeu ! s'énerva le proviseur  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- J'abandonne. Sortez, par pitié !  
- D'accord. Suffit de demander ! »  
Elle se leva, fit un clin d'œil à Kurai et se dirigea vers la porte…  
… qui s'ouvrit à ce moment là.  
Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.  
« - Konnichiha ! Je viens retirer mon dossier d'inscription ! s'écria gaiement une voix. »  
Le proviseur songea sérieusement à démissionner, prit le dossier en question, en tira la feuille d'inscription et la lança à la figure du nouvel arrivant.  
Kurai s'était figé, incapable de se retourner.  
Incapable de vérifier.  
Cette voix…  
« - Arigatô ! lança la voix »  
Kiyoi ?

**_A suivre..._**

Kiyoi : clair


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre six : Moi, je l'ai fait._**

Tohru, Yuki et Kyo étaient assis dans le salon, tout comme Shigure, quand Kurai rentra.  
« - T'y as mis le temps, râla Kyo. »  
Kurai haussa les épaules.  
Il avait mis le temps, mais il avait semé Kiyoi.  
Enfin…  
On frappa à la porte.  
…c'est ce qu'il avait cru.  
Kurai soupira.  
Tohru alla ouvrir.  
Elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme de son âge, assez grand, avec des cheveux auburn légèrement ondulés et des yeux d'un vert très clair.  
« - Konnichiha, la salua le jeune homme. Est-ce que… Kurai Yoseatsume est bien ici ? »  
Tohru hocha la tête.  
Le jeune homme sourit.  
« - Je m'appelle Kiyoi Yoseatsume. Euh… je peux entrer ?  
- Oh… oui ! »  
Tohru s'écarta pour le laisser passer.  
Shigure se tourna vers Kiyoi.  
« - Encore un Yoseatsume, hein ? souffla-t-il. »  
Kiyoi sourit et entra dans la pièce.  
Kurai évitait soigneusement de le regarder.  
Kiyoi soupira légèrement et salua Yuki, Kyo et Shigure.  
« - Je suis Kiyoi Yoseatsume, se présenta-t-il.  
- Enchantée ! Je suis Tohru Honda. Et voici Yuki, Kyo et Shigure Soma.  
- Bonjour, salua Shigure. Vous êtes encore beaucoup de Yoseatsume dans le coin ?  
- Un bon paquet ! répondit Kiyoi. »  
Kyo posa brusquement ses mains à plat sur la table.  
« - Bon, ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, cette famille !  
- Eh bien… commença Shigure.  
- En fait… répondit Kiyoi. »  
Ils échangèrent un court regard.  
Kiyoi inspira un grand coup et pria pour qu'ils soient bien les Soma maudits dont on lui avait parlé…  
« - En fait, reprit-il, treize membres des Yoseatsume…  
- Se transforment en animal du zodiaque quand une personne du sexe opposé se jette dans leur bras, acheva Shigure.  
- Douze. »  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers Kurai.  
« - Douze membres, souffla le jeune homme. Pas treize. »  
Il évitait toujours de regarder Kiyoi. Du reste, il ne regardait rien à part la fenêtre.  
Kiyoi, lui, avait les yeux rivés sur Kurai.  
« - C'est vrai, fit-il. Douze membres seulement… »  
Il soupira. Il avait déjà repéré le bracelet de Kyo, et il se demandait si eux avaient remarqué la larme de dragon qui ornait le front de Kurai. Sans doute pas, à cause de sa frange…  
Kiyoi se tourna de nouveau vers les Soma.  
« - Et, sauf erreur, vous subissez une malédiction similaire, non ?  
- Ouais, c'est vrai, lâcha Kyo.  
- On dirait que tu viens de le réaliser, baka neko…  
- La ferme, k'so nezumi ! Ne…  
- ARRETEZ ! »  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers Kurai.  
Blême, le jeune homme tremblait, poing fermés, mâchoires serrées. Il gardait le dos tourné aux autres, les yeux rivés sur la porte comme s'il espérait la faire disparaître…  
« - Ne… vous… battez pas ! siffla-t-il.  
- Kurai… commença Kiyoi. »  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête.  
Non.  
Il ne voulait pas entendre ça, encore une fois.  
« - Kurai, je… »  
Kiyoi se mordit la lèvre.  
Je suis désolé…  
Il tendit une main vers Kurai…  
Le jeune homme se dégagea d'un geste brusque.  
« - Non. Ne m'approches pas, jamais ! »  
Kurai recula d'un pas, et ouvrit la porte.  
« - E… Kurai-kun, il pleut et… commença Tohru. »  
Mais Kurai était déjà sorti.  
Tohru voulut le suivre.  
Kiyoi la retint doucement par le poignet.  
« - Non, fit-il. Ne le suis pas. Il ne l'accepterait pas.  
- Ano… Kiyoi ? Vous…  
- Tu peux me tutoyer…  
- Tu as l'air de bien connaître Kurai, ne ? »  
Kiyoi regarda Tohru.  
Elle avait l'air gentille.  
Il sourit.  
Est-ce qu'il connaissait Kurai ?  
Comme le chat pouvait connaître le rat…  
Et un peu plus encore…  
Est-ce qu'il connaissait Kurai ?  
Bien sûr.  
Parce que c'était à cause de lui qu'il souffrait autant…  
Kiyoi soupira.  
« - Assez bien, oui. C'est mon frère. »

Kurai courut jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient sur le point d'exploser.  
Il était trempé, glacé, paralysé par le froid.  
Il s'en foutait.  
Il s'adossa à un arbre et se laissa glisser sur le sol.  
Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, se recroquevilla contre lui-même.  
Mais il ne pleura pas.  
Les garçons ne pleuraient pas…

Kiyoi rit du silence qui venait de s'abattre sur la scène.  
« - Nous sommes jumeaux, mais nous ne nous ressemblons pas du tout, expliqua-t-il. En fait… Tous les maudits de la famille Yoseatsume naissent par paires de jumeaux ou de jumelles, sauf le chat, qui a toujours été une exception. Mais cette fois-ci, il y a eu une anomalie : le signe du dragon était né en même temps que celui du rat. Mais l'enfant du rat n'a pas survécu.  
« Et Kurai et moi sommes nés… »  
Kiyoi soupira de nouveau.  
Tohru frissonna.  
Son visage s'était fait… plus triste et plus distant, aussi.  
« - Mais… Est-ce que… vous vous disputiez souvent, vous aussi ? demanda-t-elle  
- Non ! s'écria presque Kiyoi. Nous nous sommes entendus a merveille pendant dix ans. Kurai m'adorait, à l'époque. Maintenant…  
« Et c'est ma faute, tout ça. J'ai été stupide. J'avais dix ans quand Tako, notre chef du famille, m'a fait remarquer que c'était à cause du rat que le chat était exclu du junnishi. Mais je ne l'ai pas cru, ou plutôt, je ne voyais pas le rapport avec Kurai. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était faire partie des douze, et je ne voyais pas ce que Kurai avait à voir avec ça.  
« Mais j'ai fini par y croire… Et Tako m'a fait une promesse… Le jour où je battrais Kurai, je rentrerais dans le junnishi. »  
Kyo frissonna.  
Kiyoi le remarqua.  
« - Quoi, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? s'étonna-t-il  
- Pas du tout ! s'écria le chat  
- Tout ça pour dire que… C'est pour ça que Kurai à réagi ainsi. Et il a raison. N'essaye pas de vaincre le rat, Kyo ! Moi, je l'ai fait… »  
Kiyoi baissa la tête.  
« - Je croyais ne vivre que pour ça. Aujourd'hui, je donnerais tout pour que ce jour ne soit jamais arrivé.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Yuki  
- J'ai gagné ma place dans le junnishi. Et j'ai perdu mon frère. »  
Kiyoi releva sa frange d'une main. Il avait une marque plus claire sur le front.  
« - Avant, je portais la larme du dragon sur mon front. Et, le jour de nos douze ans, j'ai battu Kurai… Aussitôt, la larme est passée de mon front au sien. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce que ça voulait dire. C'est Tako qui m'a expliqué.  
« Je suis entré dans le junnishi. Et le rat en est sorti, pour notre famille en tout cas. Dorénavant, les Yoseatsume ne célèbre plus l'année du rat mais celle du chat.  
« Tako était furieux. Il disait que si Kurai avait perdu contre moi, il ne méritait plus d'être un Yoseatsume.  
« Il ne méritait plus de vivre… »  
Kiyoi frissonna.  
« - Tako ne m'a jamais autant fait peur de toute ma vie.  
« Ce jour-là, il a modifié la malédiction de Kurai. Maintenant, quelle que soit la personne qui l'enlace, fille ou garçon, il se transforme.  
« Il n'y a que deux exceptions à cette règle : Tako et Samishii. »  
Kiyoi soupira profondément.  
Il n'avait plus rien de joyeux.  
« - C'était mon plus grand rêve. Et je l'ai réalisé, souffla-t-il. Mais ça ne valait pas ça. Rien ne valait ça !  
« C'est trop tard. Et c'est ma faute. »

**_A suivre..._**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre sept : Les jumelles._**

Nin'gyô frappa dans le ballon, de toutes ses forces.  
Kyôi sourit en voyant sa jumelle courir après la balle. Elle s'assit sur la balançoire, sans bouger.  
Nin'gyô revint très vite, poussant la balle du pied.  
Kyôi rit.  
« - Tu vas de plus en plus vite, Nin-chan ! s'écria-t-elle.  
- Bah bien sûr ! répondit Nin en souriant à son tour. »  
Les deux jumelles ne se ressemblaient pas tellement. Nin'gyô avait des cheveux noirs tenus en queue de cheval haute, et des yeux noirs aussi.  
Kyôi avait des cheveux bruns courts et des grands yeux gris.  
Nin'gyô adorait courir.  
Kyôi avait horreur de ça, surtout parce qu'elle avait du mal avec les virages.  
Mais les deux sœurs s'entendaient très bien sur certains points.  
« - Kiyoi est en retard, fit remarquer Kyôi. »  
Nin haussa les épaules et frappa de nouveau dans la balle.  
Le ballon roula jusqu'aux pieds d'une enfant de leur âges, blonde aux yeux noisette.  
Nin s'arrêta devant la fillette.  
« - Konnichiha ! salua-t-elle. Tu veux jouer ? »  
L'enfant parut hésiter, jeta un coup d'œil incertain à une grande dame qui lisait un livre sur un banc, sa mère sans doute, et acquiesça.  
« - Je m'appelle Nin'gyô Yoseatsume, mais tout le monde m'appelle Nin, c'est plus rapide que Nin'gyô et plus joli que Gyô. Elle, sur la balançoire, c'est Kyôi. C'est ma jumelle mais on ne se ressemble pas beaucoup, en plus elle n'aime pas courir. Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Je… Momo Soma.  
- Momo ? C'est un joli prénom ! Tu viens, on va jouer ! »  
Elle lança la balle. Momo sourit, et les deux filles commencèrent à jouer.

Kyôi sourit et commença à se balancer.  
Elle vit un mouvement, dans les fourrés.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les fourrés en question.  
Un jeune homme blond aux yeux noisettes, ressemblant incroyablement à Momo, plus même que elle-même ressemblait à sa jumelle, était accroupi dans les buissons.  
Il regardait les deux enfants jouer.  
Et il souriait, d'un sourire un peu triste, un peu distant, mais d'un vrai sourire quand même.  
Kyôi s'avança sans bruit (nda : l'a peur de rien c'te gamine…), enfin presque.  
Il sursauta, se tourna vers elle et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
Silence.  
Kyôi hocha la tête et s'approcha encore.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-elle. Tu te caches ?  
- Oui. Je voulais la voir, répondit il sur le même ton.  
- Nin-chan ? s'étonna Kyôi."  
Il la regarda avec surprise et parut trouver ça drôle.  
« - Non, murmura-t-il. Momo.  
- Tu la connais ?  
- C'est ma… ma cousine, souffla-t-il.  
- Tu es un Soma alors ! s'écria presque Kyôi.  
- Chuuut !  
- Désolée. Tu es un Soma, souffla-t-elle.  
- Oui. Je m'appelle Momiji.  
- Kyôi Yoseatsume. »  
Elle lui sourit. Il était mignon.  
« - Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler, demanda-t-elle. Elle a l'air gentille, Momo.  
- Oui… Mais ça ne plairait pas trop à… »  
Il s'interrompit et sourit de nouveau.  
« - Peu importe. Ça reste notre secret, d'accord ? »  
Kyôi sourit et hocha la tête.  
Bien sûr !  
Un secret, c'était un secret.  
« - Kyôi ! appela une voix. »  
Celle de Nin.  
Kyôi releva la tête.  
« - Je dois y aller, souffla-t-elle. Bon, à un de ces jours ! »  
Elle repartit, hésita encore.  
« - Kyôi ! Kiyoi est là ! »  
Kyôi écarquilla les yeux et partit en courant.  
Kiyoi.  
Pourvu que…  
Momiji la regarda partir, puis sourit à son tour.  
Il se redressa et s'éloigna…

Kiyoi se pencha pour recevoir Kyôi dans ses bras.  
« - Onii-san ! Alors, alors, tu l'as trouvé ? demanda la fillette  
- He, laisse-moi le temps d'arriver ! protesta gentiment Kiyoi. »  
Il souleva la brunette et sourit à Nin.  
« - Oui. Je l'ai trouvé. »

Itsumo était à moitié allongée sur le sofa.  
Le soleil perçait doucement à travers les fentes des volets.  
C'était agréable.  
Le soir tombait doucement.  
Itsumo sourit.  
Elle aurait dû avoir honte d'être là, à se prélasser, sans même avoir ouvert les volets de toute la journée.  
Mais quelle importance ?  
Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.  
Elle ne voulait pas se lever.  
Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et s'approcha d'elle.  
Lui, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ?  
Il écarta doucement une mèche tombant sur le visage de la jeune femme.  
Itsumo ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
« - Konnichiha, Tako… »  
Tako lui souriait.  
Ce sourire avait toujours étonné Itsumo.  
D'ordinaire, son chef de famille était froid et cruel.  
Mais avec elle, il se montrait tellement tendre…  
Parce qu'ils étaient fiancés ?  
Ou bien y avait-il autre chose ?  
Itsumo sourit.  
« - Bonne journée , demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.  
- Excellente, répondit Tako sur le même ton. Tout s'est passé comme prévu. Kurai loge chez des membres de la famille Soma. »  
Itsumo tressaillit involontairement.  
« - Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Kiyoi ne t'aurait pas…  
- Kiyoi préférerait mourir que de me tenir au courant de ce genre de détails ! remarqua Tako. Non. Je le sais par Samishii, bien sûr.  
- Elle te l'a dit ? s'étonna Itsumo.  
- Par son silence uniquement. »  
Tako rit doucement.  
« - Ça va bientôt commencer… souffla-t-il »  
Itsumo se raidit. Tako sourit, prit une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme et l'enroula autour de son doigt.  
Elle désapprouvait.  
Il le savait depuis toujours.  
« - Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Itsumo ? susurra-t-il  
- Je crois que ça n'a pas d'importance.  
- Oui. C'est vrai. »  
Il l'embrassa doucement, puis se leva et repartit.  
Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, il s'arrêta et se retourna, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.  
« - Itsumo… Songe à effacer la mémoire des Soma chez qui il est. »  
Il quitta la pièce.  
Itsumo soupira et se rallongea.  
Oui, il faudrait y songer.  
Pourtant…

**_A suivre..._**

Nin'gyô : poupée, marionette  
Kyôi : miracle, prodige,merveille  
Itsumo : à jamais


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre huit : Les joues roses_**.

Kyo se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans parvenir à s'endormir.  
Les paroles de Kiyoi trottaient dans sa tête.  
Impossible de chasser tout ça de ses pensées.  
Kiyoi avait réussi. Il avait battu le rat.  
Donc il était bel et bien possible, pour le chat, de vaincre le rat…  
Pourtant…  
Kiyoi avait paru tellement triste, en racontant cette histoire…  
Kyo fixa très fort un point du plafond.  
Akito aussi était capable de s'énerver si ça arrivait un jour…  
Mais… est-ce que lui serait triste comme ça si Akito s'énervait contre Yuki ?  
Non. Bien sûr que non.  
Mais Tohru, elle…  
Excédé, Kyo se leva, s'habilla et sortit.  
La nuit était fraîche, mais pas froide.  
Ce n'était pas désagréable.  
Il marcha un moment.  
Si ça devait se passer aussi mal que pour Kiyoi et Kurai…  
Est-ce que Tohru lui en voudrait ?  
Ou est-ce qu'elle comprendrait ?

Tohru soupira et ferma les yeux.  
Elle venait d'entendre la porte de Kyo s'ouvrir et se refermer.  
Le jeune homme était descendu.  
Tohru hésita un moment, mais préféra ne pas le rejoindre.  
Pas encore…  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa un moment le plafond.  
Elle avait mal à la tête.  
Kyo et Yuki avaient eu l'air troublés par l'histoire des jumeaux…  
A vrai dire, elle aussi l'était un peu…  
Kyo était très agité depuis.  
Tohru frissonna et s'enfouit un peu plus sous ses couvertures.  
Est-ce que Kyo… avait fait un pari du même ordre avec Akito ?  
Lors d'une première rencontre, il avait bien dit qu'un jour, il battrait Yuki pour enfin faire partie du cercle des douze…  
Tohru se tourna sur le côté.  
Est-ce que Kyo réussirait à battre Yuki un jour ?  
Et si ça arrivait ?  
Qu'est-ce qui se passerait…

Yuki se leva, soupira et s'appuya sur la fenêtre.  
Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Les évènements de la journée lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, entêtant, obsédant…  
Kyo…  
Yuki soupira derechef.  
Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il était trois heures du matin, et il pensait à ce chat stupide ?  
Pourtant…  
Kyo voulait le battre pour entrer dans le cercle des douze, il ne l'avait jamais caché…  
Yuki avait toujours réagi, presque par réflexe, en combattant Kyo…  
Mais il n'avait vraiment jamais songé à ce qui se passerait si le chat le battait.  
Si ça devait arriver…  
Comment Akito réagirait-il ?  
Yuki frémit.  
Il préférait ne pas penser à ça pour l'instant…

Shigure était assis à son bureau.  
Kurai n'était toujours pas rentré.  
D'après Kiyoi, c'était normal, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ça le prenait souvent, il ferait un tour ou deux et reviendrait sans rien dire à personne.  
Shigure soupira et griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille.  
C'était étrange, cette histoire.  
Tout d'abord, les Yoseatsume, l'autre famille de maudits, qui débarquaient ici… par hasard ?  
Comment savoir ?  
En tout cas, ça n'avait pas plu à Akito.  
Akito avait clairement dit à Shigure que si Kurai restait, ça se passerait très mal pour lui.  
Mais Shigure n'avait pas écouté.

Kurai marchait.  
Peu importe où.  
Peu importe pour combien de temps.  
Il en avait besoin, de ça, de cette simple détente…  
Il s'arrêta net.  
Ses pas l'avait mené jusque chez lui…  
Kurai sourit sombrement.  
Chez lui ?  
Il n'avait pas de chez lui…  
Il était chez eux, simplement.  
La chambre de Kiyoi, à l'étage, lumière éteinte, même si Kiyoi ne dormait pas, Kurai en était sûr.  
Juste à côté, la chambre des jumelles, Kyôi et Nin, lumière allumée parce qu'elle avaient un peu peur du noir.  
Kurai soupira et fit demi-tour.  
Il marcha encore un moment ainsi.  
Puis il faillit se heurter à quelqu'un.  
Il releva la tête.  
Et croisa les yeux bleu sombre de Hasaki.  
« - Salut, dit-elle.  
- 'lut.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Et toi ?  
- Je marche.  
- Moi aussi. »  
Il soupira et recommença à avancer.  
Hasaki haussa les épaules et partit dans l'autre sens.  
Juste avant de tourner au coin, elle jeta un œil par dessus son épaule.  
Kurai avait l'air triste…  
Elle soupira.  
Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?  
Elle repartit sans un regard en arrière.

Le jour se leva, la Saint-Valentin aussi.  
Tout le monde avait mal dormi, au fond.  
Tohru s'étira et tira le sac de sous son lit.  
Puis elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.  
Elle attendit que Kyo, Yuki et Shigure soient là pour sortir les paquets du sac.  
« - Ano… Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun… »  
Elle leur tendit les chocolats.  
« - Bonne Saint-Valentin ! »  
Elle avait un sourire éblouissant.  
Yuki rougit et prit le paquet qu'elle lui tendait.  
Kyo fit de même en grommelant quelque chose qui pouvait, de loin, passer pour un remerciement ou pour un 'tu t'es encore ruinée ?', au choix.  
Tohru sourit d'avantage.  
Cette journée devrait être formidable.

Kurai se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec un soupir.  
Il était passé chez Shigure et avait récupéré ses affaires sans que personne ne le voit.  
Il préférait repartir.  
Il aurait dû prendre cette décision longtemps avant.  
En fait, il aurait dû prendre cette décision à la seconde où il avait croisé les yeux bleus de Tako, deux jours plus tôt…  
Après les cours, il partirait, loin.  
Il verrait bien où.  
Hasaki s'installa derrière lui, prit une chaise supplémentaire et posa ses pieds dessus.  
« - Salut. T'as marché longtemps ? »  
Kurai hocha la tête sans répondre.  
Peu importe.  
Ça ne la regardait pas.  
De toute façon, aucun d'entre eux ne lui manquerait.  
Sauf Seifuu, peut-être…  
Il s'adossa au mur.  
« - Ohayô, Kurai… »  
Le jeune homme releva la tête. Yoake se tenait devant son bureau, légèrement rouge, légèrement trouble.  
Elle inspira un grand coup et lui tendit un paquet.  
« - Tiens… »  
Elle sourit. Elle avait les joues roses.  
« - Pour la Saint-Valentin. »  
Kurai en resta sans voix.  
Et il hésita.  
S'il prenait ce paquet, il le savait, c'était fini. Il ne parviendrait plus à partir.  
C'était si simple.  
Il suffisait de lui dire, d'un ton sec, non. Lui dire, merci, mais je travaille déjà dans une chocolaterie.  
C'était si simple…  
Il sourit et prit le paquet.  
« - Arigatô… »

**_A suivre..._**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapitre neuf : Femme fatale_**

Akujo s'appuya sur le mur en souriant.  
Akichi se tenait un peu en retrait, l'air timide comme il semblait toujours l'être.  
Le professeur ouvrit la porte.  
Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe.  
Akujo prit son frère par la main et le tira à l'intérieur, indifférente aux protestations du jeune homme.

Un élève tira Hatsuharu par la manche.  
« - Eh, regarde ça ! »  
Le jeune homme se tourna dans la direction indiquée.  
Deux jeunes, un garçon et une fille, avec tous les deux des mèches de deux couleurs, venaient d'entrer. Le garçon avait des mèches vertes, d'un vert très sombre, et noires, et des yeux ambrés. La fille avait des cheveux noirs et blancs et des yeux gris, comme Haru.  
Il haussa les sourcils.  
Etrange.

Akujo se planta devant le professeur.  
« - Ohayô. Nous sommes les nouveaux élèves…  
- Ah oui… Allez-y, présentez vous. »  
Akujo s'inclina légèrement et se tourna vers la classe, serrant toujours la manche d'Akichi entre ses doigts.  
« - Ohayô, répéta-t-elle. Je suis Akujo Yoseatsume, et voici Akichi Yoseatsume. Nous sommes jumeaux, même si ça ne se voit pas. Et nous venons d'arriver ici, même si nous avons toujours vécu au Japon. »  
Elle soupira en entendant les murmures qui se répandaient déjà dans la classe.  
« - Et avant que vous ne posiez la question nos couleurs de cheveux sont naturelles, souffla-t-elle. »

Akujo se releva en s'étirant quand la sonnerie retentit.  
Bonne matinée, assez tranquille.  
Un jeune homme blond aux yeux noisette s'avança vers Akujo.  
Elle l'avait déjà repéré : il était assis à côté d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et blancs, ce qui l'avait aussitôt rendu sympathique à Akujo, solidarité oblige.  
« - Ohayô ! commença le jeune homme. Ça va ? Tu es dans cette ville depuis longtemps ? Tu étais dans quel lycée avant ? »  
Akujo soupira.  
« - Quelle importance ? lâcha-t-elle. »  
Le jeune blond la regarda avec des yeux ronds, pendant que celui aux cheveux bicolores le rejoignait.  
Akichi soupira.  
« - Jo-chan, ne soit pas méchante… souffla-t-il »  
Akujo se tourna vers son frère.  
« - Que…  
- Jo-chan ! Pas la peine d'être comme ça tout le temps ! Tu peux aussi être aimable, parfois.  
- C'est ça. Désolée, j'ai autre chose à faire. Tu viens ?  
- Je reste. »  
Akujo haussa les épaules et quitta la salle.  
« - Désolé, dit Akichi aux deux jeunes. Elle est un peu nerveuse. En fait, nous sommes dans cette ville depuis deux jours à peine, expliqua-t-il.  
- Ah ? Et vous trouvez ça comment ? demanda le blond.  
- C'est chouette. Tranquille.  
- Pas toujours, fit remarquer l'autre. »  
Akichi sourit.  
« - Je suis…  
- Akichi Yoseatsume, répondit le bicolore à sa place.  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
- Je suis Momiji Soma ! se présenta le blond. Et voici Hatsuharu Soma ! »  
Akichi regarda alternativement les deux jeunes gens. Alors c'était eux… Jo-chan en ferait une maladie…  
« - Enchanté, dit-il. Vous êtes cousins ?  
- Oui ! Et… Tu connais Kyôi Yoseatsume ? demanda Momiji  
- C'est une cousine à moi. Tu la connais ?  
- On s'est déjà croisé ! »  
Akichi sourit.  
Ce serait plus dur que prévu.  
Ils étaient tellement gentils…  
« - Encore désolé pour ma sœur. Vous savez, elle n'était pas comme ça avant… Depuis que nos parents sont morts…  
- Oh… C'est triste… »  
Akichi sourit.  
« - Oui… souffla-t-il. Ils étaient en France pour une négociation de paix et… on leur avait fourni un jet privé… »  
Akichi modifia son expression, passant dans un registre tragique.  
Là, il était dans son élément.  
« - Malheureusement, le jet à eu un problème de moteur… Il a heurté un arbre… L'aile c'est détachée… Et puis… »  
La voix d'Akichi se brisa dans un sanglot, mais il n'y avait aucune larme dans ses yeux.  
_Les garçons ne pleurent pas…_  
Akichi faillit perdre pied.  
Par quel étrange hasard une de ses histoires à dormir debout avait-elle ranimé un réel souvenir ?  
Akichi frissonna.  
Il mit du temps à se rendre compte que Momiji avait repris son babillage, lui parlant de beaucoup de choses qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre…

Kiyoi soupira.  
Il était dans la classe de Tohru, Kyo et Yuki.  
Il aurait préféré retrouver son frère, mais ça…  
Ça aurait été de trop.  
Il aurait tout de suite compris.  
Kiyoi n'avait jamais su mentir à Kurai.  
_Sauf ce jour…_  
Kiyoi ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs.  
Ne pas penser à ça.  
Surtout pas à ça.  
Où il se laisserait déborder.  
C'était la Saint-Valentin, aujourd'hui. Kiyoi se demanda si Nami passerait le voir. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison, si ? Samishii ne pourrait pas venir voir Kurai, après tout…  
Kiyoi se rendit compte que, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à chasser son jumeau de ses pensées.  
C'est sans doute pour ça que, quand Tohru lui proposa de manger avec elle et ses amies, il refusa.  
Et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il passa à côté d'un événement capital pour leurs deux familles…

Akito s'assit, tendit une main, laissa l'oiseau se poser dessus.  
Ça avait commencé.  
Il le savait.  
Il l'avait toujours su.  
Depuis qu'il avait reconnu Tako, il avait reconnu son droit au duel.  
Et Tako ne manquerait pas d'en profiter.  
Akito leva les yeux au ciel.  
Il ne pouvait pas gagner.  
Et il le savait.

Kurai soupira, sortit du bâtiment et s'installa près des grilles avec son déjeuner.  
Il s'assit et ferma les yeux un moment.  
« - Ano… Kurai-kun ? »  
Kurai rouvrit les yeux.  
Tohru était devant lui, suivie par deux filles qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
« - Konnichiha, salua Tohru. Tu vas bien ?  
- … Oui… Tohru ?  
- Mm ?  
- Je ne reviendrais pas ce soir. »  
Tohru le regarda avec surprise.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
« - Je voulais juste te prévenir. Mon patron va me louer une chambre à bas prix, chez lui. Je m'y suis installé ce matin. »  
C'était faux, mais avec un peu de chance, elle ne le saurait jamais.  
« - Bien, fit Tohru. Kurai-kun… Voici Arisa Uotani et Saki Hanajima.  
- Salut ! le salua (nda : noooon pas possiiiible) Arisa»  
Saki ne dit rien. Elle observait Kurai fixement, sans ciller.  
Kurai ne répondit pas. Sa dernière phrase lui avait donné mal à la tête. Trop de mots d'un coup.  
« - Ano… Tu manges avec nous ? demanda Tohru  
- Pourquoi pas. »  
Kurai recula pour leur faire de la place.  
Arisa s'assit.  
Kurai releva la tête.  
« - Saki-san… que… commença-t-il »  
Saki paraissait avoir du mal à respirer.  
Tohru sursauta.  
« - Hana-chan… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Tohru… Je… »  
Elle porta une main à sa gorge et perdit connaissance.  
« - Hana-chan… HANA-CHAN !  
- Je vais prévenir l'infirmière, souffla Arisa."  
Elle se leva et courut aussi vite que possible vers le lycée.  
Tohru se pencha sur Saki, l'air paniquée.  
Kurai se releva.  
Un mouvement lui fit tourner la tête.  
Une jeune fille venait d'apparaître au coin du mur.  
« - Akujo ? souffla Kurai. »  
La jeune fille sourit et fit demi-tour.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?  
_…Tako… ?_

**_A suivre..._**

Akujo : femme fatale (mdrrrrrr)  
Akichi : terrain vague (drôle de nom mais ça sonne bien je trouve)


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre dix : La joie et la loi.**_

Saki ouvrit les yeux.  
Aussitôt, Tohru se redressa et prit la main de son amie entre les siennes.  
« - Hana-chan ! Ça va ? »  
La jeune fille leva la tête.  
« - Tohru… Que… »  
Saki frémit et retomba sur ses oreillers. Elle avait la tête lourde, la langue pâteuse.  
« - Qu'est-ce… qui s'est passé ?  
- Tu t'es évanouie…  
- Ah… Oui, je me souviens… Désolée.  
- O… Non, non, ne t'excuse pas voyons, ce n'est pas… »  
Arisa entra dans la pièce à ce moment là.  
« - Salut. Alors, ça va mieux ? »  
Saki hocha faiblement la tête, ce qui était loin d'être convaincant.  
« - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Arisa  
- Je… crois que… c'était… lui…  
- Lui ? répéta Tohru. Kurai ?  
- Oui… Ses ondes… elles sont tellement… chaotiques… des ondes de tristesse, de désespoir et de colère rentrée… et de peur. Beaucoup de peur… »  
Saki frémit de nouveau.  
Elle s'efforça de sourire.  
« - Ça va maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amies, surtout pas Tohru qui s'inquiétait déjà suffisamment comme ça.  
Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à chasser les images qui l'avaient assaillie quand elle avait vu Kurai…  
Tellement de peur, de douleur… seul et désespéré, toujours… et ses larmes, ses larmes qui n'arrivaient pas à couler, jamais…  
Ses pensées étaient tellement tumultueuses, tellement puissantes, que Saki n'avait pas réussi à les bloquer.  
En quelques secondes, elle s'était vue passer du plus haut au plus bas…  
Et elle avait reçu…  
Un peu comme ses ondes empoisonnées…  
De plein fouet…  
Comme s'il lui avait renvoyé ses ondes, actives ou pas…  
Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur de sa vie…  
Il était dangereux…

Kurai se leva dés que la cloche sonna.  
« - Yoseatsume, laissez-moi au moins finir ma phrase !  
- C'est ça, marmonna le jeune homme.  
- Pardon ?  
- Pas que ça à faire, siffla Kurai, assez fort pour être entendu de toute la classe. »  
Il se leva et quitta la salle.  
« - S'il y en a d'autres de cet avis, je leur conseille de partir tout de suite, lança le professeur »  
Hasaki se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit.  
Kazari hésita un moment, puis l'imita.  
Yoake fit de même.  
Au final, toute la classe sortit, par solidarité ou par ennui…  
Le professeur soupira et rédigea une note à l'attention du proviseur.

Kurai accéléra jusqu'à arriver devant la salle des 1D. Avec un peu de chance…  
Oui.  
Tohru venait de sortir, avec Arisa. Saki était entre ses deux amis, marchant d'un pas encore mal assuré.  
Yuki et Kyo les suivaient de près.  
Kurai vit enfin Kiyoi se dépêcher de sortir.  
Il s'élança en avant et retint son frère par la manche.  
Kiyoi se retourna et ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
« - Kurai ? s'étonna-t-il  
- Akujo est là. »  
Kiyoi ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
« - Et Akichi ? »  
Kurai haussa les épaules. Aucune idée.  
Kiyoi jura, prit son frère par le poignet et le tira jusqu'à Tohru.  
Saki frémit et prit Arisa par la manche.  
« - Tohru… Nous allons partir, Arisa et moi…  
- Oh… Je vous accompagne ? Hana-chan, tu…  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tohru. Ça ira. »  
Saki sourit et partit, tirant Arisa par la manche.  
Elles s'arrêtèrent deux rues plus loin et Saki s'appuya contre un mur.  
« - Ça ne va pas ? fit Arisa  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Il a quelque chose de bizarre.  
- Qui, Yoseatsume ?  
- Oui. Bizarre et dangereux. »  
Saki fronça les sourcils.  
Yoseatsume ?  
Ce nom…  
Elle le connaissait…

Kiyoi se planta devant Tohru, Kyo et Yuki.  
Le regard des trois jeunes gens passa de l'un à l'autre des jumeaux.  
« - On a un problème, annonça Kiyoi.  
- Mais encore ? demanda Yuki  
- Akujo et Akichi sont là.  
- Oh oui, c'est beaucoup plus clair maintenant…  
- Deux cousins à nous, expliqua Kiyoi. Et s'ils sont là, ça veut dire que…  
- Eh oui, coupa une voix. Ça veut dire que ! »  
Kiyoi se retourna.  
Kurai coula un regard vers la voix.  
Akujo et Akichi venaient d'arriver, encadrés par deux garçons que les jumeaux ne connaissaient pas.  
« - Salut, Kiyoi-chan, annonça Akujo. Kurai, ça faisait longtemps.  
- Pas assez, souffla Kurai.  
- Peu importe. Kurai, Kiyoi, voici Momiji et Hatsuharu Soma, présenta Akujo. Ils sont dans notre classe. »  
Kurai sursauta et se tourna vers eux.  
Cinq Soma sur treize.  
Alors c'était pour bientôt ?  
Kiyoi soupira.  
« - Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps…  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Haru  
- En fait, ils…  
- Rien du tout, l'interrompit Akujo. N'est-ce pas ? »  
Les deux cousins se défièrent un moment du regard.  
Akichi tira sa sœur en arrière.  
« - Vous occupez pas d'elle, fit-il, elle est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui »  
Kiyoi se détendit légèrement.  
Il avait le rôle de Akujo et Akichi en horreur.  
La différence, c'est que Akichi aussi détestait ça, alors que Akujo s'en moquait, elle.  
Akujo dégagea son bras de l'emprise de son frère.  
« - Je peux me débrouillez seule, cracha-t-elle  
- On dit ça… lâcha Kiyoi  
- Oh toi la ferme !  
- Elle à l'air vachement sympa, ironisa Kyo.  
- N'est-ce pas ? répondit Akichi »  
Akujo haussa les épaules.  
« - Je ne cherche pas à être sympa.  
- Alors c'est très réussi, commenta Yuki.  
- Je ne… »  
On entendit un rire très léger.  
« - Calme, Akujo. Tout va bien. »  
Tout le monde se retourna.  
Tohru vit Kurai reculer d'un pas.  
Kiyoi soupira.  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux noirs se tenait derrière eux, mains sur les hanches.  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs, lui ressemblant étrangement, était derrière lui.  
Kiyoi leva les yeux au ciel.  
« - Seigi et Jou, maintenant ? Tako a vraiment perdu la tête… »

**_A suivre..._**

Seigi : loi  
Jou : joie


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre onze : Fiancés._**

Itsumo ferma les yeux.  
C'était si bon d'être là, la tête sur les genoux de Tako…  
Sur les genoux de son fiancé…  
« - Akujo et Akichi sont arrivés hier. Aujourd'hui, ils sont entrés au lycée où vont plusieurs Soma… Si tout va bien, ce sera fini ce soir… »  
Itsumo sourit.  
« - Ça m'étonnerait, souffla-t-elle. »  
Elle sentit la soudaine tension de Tako et sourit.  
« - Pourquoi, siffla Tako  
- Parce que Akichi ne le fera pas.  
- Si. Akichi m'obéira. Sinon, Akujo se chargera…  
- De quoi ? Elle ne peut pas faire le travail à la place de son frère…  
- … de lui rappeler pourquoi il est encore en vie, cracha Tako. »  
Itsumo retint un frisson en comprenant que Tako n'avait plus conscience d'où il était…  
« - Il ne le fera pas encore, souffla Itsumo. Il ne doit pas le faire encore. Parce que Shigure se souvient encore.  
- Tu devais lui effacer la mémoire. A cette fille aussi…  
- Je n'ai pas pu. La fille n'a pas quitté les autres d'une semelle. Shigure n'était pas seul non plus. »  
Tako se releva, délogeant Itsumo.  
« - Vas-y maintenant, ordonna-t-il. D'abord Shigure. Ensuite cette fille et tous ceux qui savent pour moi…  
- Y compris Akito ?  
- Sauf Akito. »  
Tako ricana.  
« - Quel idiot, celui-là... Il n'avait pas conscience des conséquences de ses actes quand il m'a appelé par mon prénom et mon rang en me voyant…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il m'a donné le droit du défi…  
- Non. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »  
Elle s'était assise et le fixait de ses grands yeux pourpres.  
« - Parce qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul dieu, siffla Tako. Je n'accepterais pas la présence d'un autre. Et pour cela, il n'y a qu'un moyen. L'affaiblir…  
- En le privant de ses maudits…  
- Bien sûr. Et de la clé de cette malédiction…»  
Itsumo soupira.  
« - Et s'il faisait pareil ? Kurai serait en danger… Comment ferais-tu ? Il est toujours en fuite… »  
Tako sursauta et se tourna vers sa fiancée, surpris.  
Oui…  
Il n'avait pas pensé à ça…  
Akito chercherait-il aussi à…  
Tako sourit.  
« - Kurai ne m'échappera pas longtemps. Tout ira bien…  
- Alors nous en revenons au même problème, remarqua Itsumo. Akichi ne t'obéira pas…  
- Il m'obéira. Et sinon, Akujo se débrouillera avec lui et Tohru… »  
Tako rit.  
« - Tu sais bien comment est Akichi quand il panique… »

Kurai recula.  
Seigi, Jou, Akujo, Akichi… Et Kiyoi…  
Il y avait un peu trop de famille pour lui.  
Il secoua la tête.  
De toute façon, il ne préférait pas savoir ce que Akujo et Akichi faisait là.  
Il soupira et s'éloigna doucement.  
Kiyoi se retourna en partie.  
Il vit Kurai s'éloigner et soupira.  
Au moins, son frère lui avait parlé.  
C'était déjà quelque chose…

« - Calme, Akujo. Tout va bien. »  
Akujo se tourna et croisa les yeux noirs de Seigi.  
Jou était à moitié cachée derrière son frère.  
Akujo soupira.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici, tous les deux ?  
« - Bon, soupira Kiyoi, derrière elle. »  
Akujo serra les poings.  
Bien sûr, le chat était soulagé…  
Il ne comprenait donc pas ?  
Ils devaient le faire maintenant !  
Sinon…  
Sinon Tako…  
Akujo se tourna vers son frère.  
Akichi semblait infiniment soulagé.  
Il ne le ferait pas. Pas volontairement.  
Akujo serra les poings.  
Et sentit la main de Seigi, douce et calmante, se poser sur la sienne.  
Akujo ne se tourna pas. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, croiser ses yeux, voir… quoi ? L'amour ?  
Seigi sourit.  
Kiyoi se tourna vers Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji et Haru.  
« - Voici Seigi et Jou Yoseatsume. Ils ont deux ans de moins que moi. Et ils sont jumeaux, eux aussi. »  
Tohru se tourna vers les jumeaux en question.  
Ils se ressemblaient un peu, c'est vrai.  
Jou se cachait toujours derrière son frère… Mais ses yeux étaient visibles, noirs et nets dans la lumière.  
Elle regardait Kyo.  
Fixement.  
Seigi soupira légèrement et se pencha à l'oreille d'Akujo.  
« - Laisse-tomber, Jo-chan, chuchota-t-il. Oublie ça.  
- Je ne peux pas…  
- Bien sûr que si…  
- Tako…  
- On s'en fiche de Tako ! »  
Seigi avait haussé la voix et les autres se tournèrent vers lui.  
« - Jo-chan… S'il te plait… demanda Seigi. »  
Akujo détourna les yeux.  
Elle ne pouvait pas.  
Trop tard.  
Il arrivait trop tard.  
Comme toujours.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
Kiyoi sourit.  
« - Il faut savoir que Seigi est fiancé à Akujo… »

Tout le monde se tourna de nouveau vers Kiyoi.  
« - Fiancés ? répéta Yuki  
- Oui. Seigi et Akujo sont fiancés. Akichi et Jou aussi. C'est une longue tradition, dans la famille. Les maudits sont fiancés dès leur plus jeune âge…  
- La ferme ! s'écria Akujo. »  
Kiyoi sursauta et leva les yeux vers elle.  
Elle était rouge.  
« - La ferme… Pas la peine d'en rajouter, d'accord !  
- Ne t'énerves pas…  
- Je ne m'énerves pas ! cria Akujo  
- Jo-chan, calme toi… supplia Akichi.  
- Je ne peux pas… Tako m'a donné un ordre…  
- Jo-chan ! cria Akichi.  
- Désolée ! s'écria Akujo »  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Et, sans un mot, elle poussa son frère sur Tohru…

_**A suivre...**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre douze : L'incendie et l'hotel   
**_(paniquez pas, c'est juste un titre…)

Itsumo remonta le chemin dans la forêt, jusqu'à atteindre la maison de Shigure.  
Il était bien là…  
Itsumo se cacha derrière un arbre et attendit.  
Elle devait encore décider de ce qu'elle allait faire…  
Suivre Tako…  
Ou bien…

Kisa ramassa son sac et sortit du collège.  
Hiro l'attendait à la grille.  
Elle sourit et rejoignit son cousin.  
« - Hiro-chan… tu es venu me chercher ? »  
Hiro rougit et hocha la tête.  
« - Arigatô, sourit Kisa »  
Hiro passa de rouge tomate à rouge carmin.  
« - Ce… C'est rien… »  
Kisa souriait toujours, de son sourire si beau, si éclatant…  
« - Bon, on y va ! trancha Hiro »  
Il prit sa cousine par la main et l'entraîna avec lui.  
Deux gamins, un peu plus jeunes qu'eux, couraient dans la rue.  
Ils heurtèrent les deux Soma…  
Hiro se retrouva coincé sous un garçon aux cheveux beiges et bouclés et aux yeux noirs.  
Kisa reçut un garçon aux yeux blonds et aux yeux noirs dans les bras.  
Le garçon en question sursauta et s'écarta.  
« - Gomen ! s'écria-t-il. »  
Il semblait surpris.  
Kisa l'était aussi. Elle ne s'était pas transformée ? Pourquoi… ?  
Hiro repoussa sans douceur le garçon qui l'avait bousculé.  
« - Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez non !  
- Gomen ! s'excusèrent les deux enfants.  
- C'est facile de s'excuser ! Vous pourriez…  
- Hiro-chan, calme toi, demanda Kisa. »  
Hiro soupira mais se calma bel et bien.  
« - Gomen, répéta le blondinet. Vous ne seriez pas… de Soma ?  
- Si, répondit Kisa, pourquoi ?  
- J'en étais sûr ! s'écria le blond. Je suis Kaji Yoseatsume, et lui c'est mon frère Hoteru ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! »  
Hoteru rougit et marmonna un vague bonjour. Son frère avait toujours été trop direct.  
« - Je suis Kisa Soma, et voici Hiro Soma.  
- Bien. Je… Ohlala ! Teru-chan, Nin et Kyôi ! Elle vont nous attendre ! Désolé, on dois y aller ! »  
Kaji prit son frère par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui.  
Kisa sourit.  
Hiro soupira.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, encore ?

Kaji tira son frère jusqu'au square.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent, tous les deux essouflés.  
« - Nin… Nin-chan ! appela Kaji.  
La fillette releva la tête et se tourna vers lui.  
« - Ji-chan ! »  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras.  
Hoteru sourit et s'approcha de Kyôi.  
Les Yoseatsume maudits étaient fiancés dès leur plus jeune âge…

Tako soupira et s'approcha de la fenêtre.  
Les paroles d'Itsumo l'avaient fortement ébranlé.  
Etait-il possible qu'Akito vise le même but que lui ?  
Tako laissa son regard errer sur le paysage.  
Ce serait si simple…  
Kurai, la clé de la malédiction des Yoseatsume, était seul, sans protection… Si Akito voulait en finir… Il n'aurait aucun mal à briser cette malédiction…  
Tako soupira.  
Et sourit.  
Il allait devoir retrouver Kurai très vite…

Akichi poussa un cri de terreur en tombant vers Tohru.  
« - NON ! cria Kiyoi »  
Akichi heurta Tohru.  
Il frémit en sentant son corps se transformer.  
Encore… encore…  
Kiyoi prit Momiji et Tohru, qui étaient les plus proches, par le bras.  
« - Reculez ! ordonna-t-il. Vite ! »  
Akichi se transforma…  
Le serpent…  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur…  
Et il se retrouva sous la forme d'un serpent.  
Encore…  
Encore…  
Sentir ses écailles… son corps long et fin… ses crochets, dangereux, mortels…  
Akichi avait une peur panique des serpents, depuis toujours, malgré son signe, malgré sa malédiction.  
Il ne se contrôlait plus quand il était sous cette forme…  
Fou de terreur, il se vit glisser vers les autres…  
Vers Kyo…  
Akujo éclata en larmes et partit en courant.  
Seigi la suivit.  
Jou se retrouva privée de la protection habituelle de son frère.  
Kyo remarqua que ses cheveux n'étaient pas vraiment blonds, mais tiraient sur le roux et avaient des pointes noires.  
Il recula de nouveau.  
Le serpent avançait vers lui.  
Jou s'avança.

Akujo courut longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur l'arrête.  
Seigi lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
Il avait toujours été un peu plus petit qu'elle, peut-être parce qu'il avait un an de moins.  
Sans un mot, il appuya son front contre le dos d'Akujo.  
« - Désolée, souffla la jeune fille. Je ne peux pas désobéir à Tako. A chaque fois, je me dis que c'est mal, que je dois tenir, au moins pour mon frère mais… Je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je… »  
Elle s'interrompit dans un sanglot.  
Seigi lui serrait le bras, doucement, sans un mot, juste pour la soutenir.  
Juste pour voir…  
Juste comme ça…

Jou se plaça entre Kyo et le serpent.  
Kiyoi prit Kyo par le bras et le força à reculer, encore.  
« - Que… commença le chat  
- Recule, siffla Kiyoi. Akichi ne se contrôle plus quand il est sous cette forme…  
- Et Jou ? s'inquiéta Tohru  
- Ça va. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »  
Kiyoi n'en était pas sûr du tout, mais il lui semblait inutile d'inquiéter Tohru encore plus…  
Jou s'accroupit devant Akichi.  
Le serpent s'immobilisa.  
Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux.  
Akichi avait juste assez de conscience pour reconnaître Jou.  
Jou.  
Elle.  
Il ne pouvait pas…  
Il ne devait pas…  
Akichi reprit sa forme humaine, après ce qui parut une éternité aux yeux de tous mais surtout aux siens.  
Tremblant, les larmes aux yeux, il était accroupi devant Jou.  
La jeune fille ne dit pas un mot.  
Doucement, elle l'attira vers lui.  
Akichi se blottit dans les bras de son amie, sans un mot.  
La main de Jou caressait ses cheveux.  
C'était si bon…

**_A suivre..._**

Kaji : incendie  
Hoteru : hôtel


	14. Chapter 13

**_Chapitre treize : Nami._**

Kiyoi soupira.  
Jou raccompagnait Akichi chez lui.  
Seigi et Akujo n'avaient toujours pas réapparu.  
Et il se retrouvait seul, à subir le regard interrogateur de Tohru et des Soma.  
Il leva les mains.  
« - D'accord ! Je vous raconte tout, mais pas ici ! »  
Il sortit à grands pas, ne se retournant pas pour voir s'il était suivi.  
Il prit le chemin de la maison de Shigure…

Itsumo s'avança, ses cheveux noirs flottant dans son dos.  
Elle frappa doucement à la porte.  
Shigure vint lui ouvrir.  
Elle leva la main… et laissa tomber.  
« - Konnichiha. Je suis Itsumo Yoseatsume ! Je peux vous parler un moment ? »  
Il la fit entrer sans un mot.

Kiyoi avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
Il voulut accélérer…  
Et reçut quelqu'un ou quelque chose sur le dos.  
« - Ki-chan ! Tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama une voix claire. »  
Kiyoi poussa un léger soupir.  
Tohru venait de rattraper les autres.  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds coupés courts était tombée sur le dos de Kiyoi et le serrait de toutes ses forces.  
Tout le monde s'était arrêté derrière le jeune homme.  
La jeune fille le lâcha enfin.  
Kiyoi se retourna.  
« - Na-chan… »  
Il sourit et l'embrassa.  
Tous les témoins haussèrent les sourcils.  
Qui était cette fille ?

Itsumo s'assit devant Shigure.  
« - Je suppose que vous connaissez le problème ? demanda-t-elle  
- Pas vraiment… répondit l'écrivain  
- En fait, votre chef de famille, Akito je crois, a reconnu Tako lors de leur récente rencontre. Résultat : Tako s'est mis en tête de l'éliminer, et vous aussi par la même occasion.  
- En effet, c'est un problème. »  
Itsumo sourit.  
« - Pour ça, il lui suffit d'éliminer l'un d'entre vous…  
- Et vous allez m'annoncer que c'est moi ?  
- Non. Vous n'êtes pas la clé de cette malédiction…  
- Ah.  
- Mais il voudra vous tuer quand même, je suppose.  
- Oh.  
- En tout cas, je ne suis pas là pour ça… »

Kiyoi recula d'un pas.  
« - Bon. Na-chan, voici Tohru Honda, et Yuki, Kyo, Momiji et Hatsuharu Soma.  
- Je vois. Alors ce sont eux ?  
- Oui. »  
Kiyoi croisa le regard des Soma.  
« - Oh, désolé ! Voici Nami Yoseatsume. Ma fiancée.  
- Enchantée, s'écria Nami »  
Elle avait les yeux noirs, comme beaucoup de Yoseatsume.  
« - Na-chan ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ? demanda Kiyoi »  
Il paraissait inquiet, soudain.  
« - Bah je viens te voir !  
- Pourquoi ? répéta Kiyoi.  
- Euh… en fait… e… c… je…  
- Na-chan ! »  
Nami prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux.  
« - ItsumomaditdeteretenirgomenKi-chan ! »  
Kiyoi jura et courut sur le chemin qui menait à la maison de Shigure.

« - Est-ce que vous savez qui est la clé ? demanda Itsumo  
- Non, répondit Shigure en toute sincérité.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais… A votre avis, votre chef de famille le sait-il ?  
- Peut-être… Mais…  
- Je vois. Donc Tako va… »  
Itsumo soupira.  
Tako allait enfermer Kurai pour rien.  
Et c'était sa faute.  
Elle se releva.  
« - Arigatô »  
Elle leva une main.  
Sa décision était prise.  
Akito ne pouvait plus gagner.  
« - Itsumo, ARRETE ! cria une voix »  
Itsumo sentit quelqu'un se jeter sur elle.  
Kiyoi.  
Ils roulèrent au sol.  
Shigure se leva d'un bond.  
Tohru, Nami et les autres Soma débarquèrent dans la pièce à ce moment là.  
Itsumo repoussa son cousin et s'enfuit en courant.  
Kiyoi se releva.  
« - Qui était-ce ? demanda Yuki  
- Itsumo Yoseatsume, répondit Shigure.  
- Itsumo, approuva Kiyoi. Le dragon.  
- Le dragon ?  
- Oui. Celle dont le jumeau est mort. La fiancée de Tako… »

Itsumo s'arrêta uniquement une fois sûre de ne pas avoir été suivie.  
Elle soupira.  
Ils avaient failli l'avoir…  
Elle sourit.  
Finalement…  
Peut-être qu'ils réussiraient à éviter tout ça ?  
Mais elle n'y croyait pas.  
Les chefs de famille des clans Soma et Yoseatsume entreraient en guerre.  
Et leurs maudits en subiraient les conséquences…

**_A suivre..._**

Nami : vague


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre quatorze : Des fleurs par milliers…**_

Kurai s'adossa au mur et poussa un long soupir.  
Trop de bruit.  
Trop de monde.  
Parfois…  
Il aimerait mieux…  
« - HAHAHA, mais c'est vraiment la base de tout, Yoake-kun ! s'écria une voix »  
Kurai sursauta.  
Kazari et Yoake approchaient.  
« - En plus, poursuivit Kazari, cette phrase est vraiment classe, non, je t'assure. Mais bien sûr, rien de tout ça ne vaut une place au sein du fan-club du prince… »  
Yoake hochait la tête en souriant, un peu rêveuse, un peu ailleurs.  
Elle remarqua Kurai et tira légèrement sur la manche de Kazari.  
Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers Kurai.  
Le jeune homme les regarda avancer, un peu surpris. Il ne savait pas qu'elles s'entendaient bien, toutes les deux.  
« - Konnichiha, salua Yoake.  
- Konnichiha Kurai ! annonça Kazari. Tout va bien ? Non, ça n'a pas l'air, mais ce n'est sans doute pas grave… »  
Kazari continua à monologuer. Yoake haussa les épaules avec un sourire pour signifier qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.  
Kurai se surprit à sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps…

Itsumo commença à courir. Elle devait rejoindre Tako, l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ait tout mis en place…  
Elle arriva au manoir.  
La chambre de Tako était vide.  
Elle arrivait trop tard.

Assis à l'arrière de sa voiture, Tako ruminait de sombres pensées.  
Si Akito avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui…  
Il lui suffirait de si peu…  
Tako savait que Akichi n'avait pas tué le chat d'Akito.  
Dés lors…  
Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Akito trouvait Kurai avant lui ?

Mais Akito était loin de trouver Kurai.  
En fait, il ne pensait même pas au jeune homme.  
Il s'inquiétait.  
Tako venait de le défier, il en était conscient, même s'il n'en avait pas encore eu la confirmation.  
Et le chef des Yoseatsume semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Akito.  
Akito soupira.  
Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, Kurai avait été entraîné par Yoake et Kazari hors de la ville.  
Et, pour une fois, il se sentait bien.  
Kazari tendit un doigt.  
« - Voilà, c'est là ! »  
Elle rit et s'élança en avant.  
Un champ de fleurs s'étendait devant eux.  
Yoake sourit.  
« - Elle a raison, non ? demanda-t-elle à Kurai. C'est superbe… »  
Kurai hocha vaguement la tête.  
Yoake soupira.  
Une voiture freina derrière eux.  
Yoake se retourna.  
Kazari s'arrêta et se tourna aussi vers la voiture.  
Kurai refusait de se retourner.  
Non.  
Pas ici…  
Une portière s'ouvrit.  
Kurai ferma les yeux.  
Il ne voulait pas le voir.  
Surtout pas le voir…  
Mais la voix de Tako s'éleva clairement…  
« - Kurai… On rentre. »  
Yoake et Kazari se tournèrent vers Kurai.  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête.  
« - Apparemment, il n'a pas très envie de vous suivre, lança une voix de l'autre côté de la voiture. »  
Yoake releva la tête.  
Hasaki se tenait de l'autre côté de la route, tranquillement installée contre une barrière, cigarette en main.  
Kazari revint lentement vers la route.  
« - Et après ? siffla Tako.  
- Et après vous seriez sympa de dégager, répondit Hasaki. »  
Kurai tressaillit. Il pouvait sentir la colère glacée de son chef de famille…  
Yoake et Kazari l'encadraient.  
Hasaki semblait prête à tout.  
Mais est-ce qu'elle savaient vraiment ce qui les attendaient ?  
Tako sourit et fit un signe de la main.  
Ses trois gardes du corps émergèrent de la voiture.  
Yoake recula involontairement.  
Kurai soupira et se retourna enfin.  
Tako était souriant, confiant, sûr de lui.  
Kurai fit un pas vers lui…

Hasaki haussa les sourcils.  
Trois gars bien costauds, plus le jeune qui n'avait pas l'air d'être un agneau non plus.  
Elle soupira, écrasa sa cigarette sur le talon de sa chaussure, et courut vers la ville.  
Parfois, savoir se battre, c'est aussi savoir reconnaître qu'on a besoin d'aide…

Nin s'écarta de Kaji.  
« - Ka-chan, tu… »  
Une main se posa sur son bras. La fillette faillit hurler. Une très grande femme aux cheveux noirs se tenait derrière elle.  
Hasaki n'avait pas hésité.  
Cette gamine ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Kurai…  
« - Tu es une Yoseatsume ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. »  
La fillette hocha la tête.  
« - Tu sais où habite Kurai ?  
- N-non… Mais Kiyoi doit être chez Shigure Soma ! Là-bas, dans la forêt ! Lâchez-moi ! »  
Hasaki la lâcha et se remit à courir, vers l'endroit indiqué, même si elle ne connaissait pas Kiyoi…  
Nin ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
« - Eh, attends ! Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Kurai ? »  
Nin se mit à courir derrière la jeune fille.  
Et elle courait vite…

**_A suivre..._**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre quinze : Entre maudits.**_

Kiyoi s'assit en soupirant.  
Ils attendaient tous une explication, et ils avaient raison.  
« - Très bien… soupira Kiyoi. »  
Par où commencer ?  
Tako était devenu fou, ou l'avait toujours été.  
Il avait décrété qu'il était le seul dieu à pouvoir vivre…  
Et depuis des années il se renseignait sur les différentes malédictions.  
Savoir comment les détruire.  
C'était simple et rapide, généralement.  
Et il avait décidé de s'en prendre aux Soma.  
Comment expliquer ça ?  
Kiyoi prit une inspiration et commença son histoire…

Nami s'étira et s'éloigna un peu.  
Elle sortit de la maison et marcha un peu vers l'orée de la forêt.  
Kiyoi était bien gentil, mais elle s'ennuyait dans tout ça.  
Elle s'adossa à un arbre et soupira.  
Est-ce que Samishii allait bien ?  
Après tout, avec tout ce qui se passait…  
Elle était sûrement inquiète pour Kurai…  
Nami ferma les yeux…  
Et sentit une main tirer très fort sur la sienne.  
« - Nami ! Oh, Nami, s'il te plait, écoute ! »  
Nami sursauta.  
Nin'gyô se tenait devant elle.  
« - Nin ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Nami  
- Je sais pas, mais y a une drôle de dame qui va voir Kiyoi ! Allez, viens ! »  
Nin tira Nami par la main, de toutes ses forces.  
Vers la maison.

Hasaki ouvrit la porte en grand, sans hésiter.  
Elle reconnut tout de suite Kiyoi.  
Il ne ressemblait en rien à son frère, mais il avait la même pose, à moitié assis sur sa chaise, une jambe repliée, l'autre tendue devant lui.  
Elle se planta devant lui.  
« - Tu connais Kurai ? demanda-t-elle »  
Kiyoi se leva d'un bond.  
« - Il y a un problème ?  
- Un type blond aux yeux bleus est venu le chercher…  
- Mrde !  
- Mais encore ?  
- Où ça ?  
- C'est ce que j'attendais. »  
Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et quitta la maison.  
Quand Kiyoi fit mine de la suivre, Tohru et les Soma se levèrent pour l'accompagner.  
« - Non, trancha Kiyoi. C'est à nous de régler ça.  
- ''Nous'' qui ? demanda Haru  
- Nous. Les Yoseatsume ! »  
Kiyoi s'élança à la suite d'Hasaki.  
La jeune fille l'attendait dehors.  
Elle repartit en le voyant, aussi vite que possible.  
Il la suivit en courant.

Nin indiqua une direction à Nami.  
« - Ils viennent de passer ! s'écria la fillette. »  
Elle courut sur les traces de Hasaki et Kiyoi.  
Nami soupira et la suivit.

Hasaki s'arrêta brusquement.  
« - Tu comptes venir seul ?  
- Pas le choix, ça ira !  
- Non. Ils sont dangereux.  
- Je n'ai pas peur de Tako ! s'écria Kiyoi  
- Le blondinet ? Tu devrais. C'est le plus dangereux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
- J'ai vu son regard. »  
Kiyoi soupira.  
« - D'accord, mais pour l'instant le plus important c'est de rejoindre les autres ! S'il te plait ! »  
Hasaki soupira et se remit à courir.  
Kiyoi faillit se faire distancer plusieurs fois.  
Elle courait vite…

Kiyoi freina.  
Hasaki s'était arrêtée une nouvelle fois, et il faillit lui rentrer dedans.  
« - Quoi encore ?  
- Nous y sommes… souffla Hasaki »  
Kiyoi la doubla.  
Et leva les yeux au ciel.  
Deux jeunes filles étaient là, l'air abasourdies.  
Kurai n'était pas là.  
Ni la voiture de Tako.  
Mais Kiyoi savait qu'Hasaki avait raison.  
Il le sentait.  
Kurai était chez Tako.  
Kiyoi se laissa tomber à genoux.  
Non, pas ça…  
Si Tako lui faisait du mal…  
Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Yoake se sentit tirée par la manche.  
Elle suivit Kazari jusque devant le jeune roux qui venait de tomber à genoux.  
Yoake cilla.  
Que s'était-il passé ?  
Elle n'avait pas les idées claires, mais Kazari avait un vilain bleu sur la joue, et elle-même sentait quelque chose de chaud couler sur son front.  
Elle leva la main.  
Du sang ?

Kiyoi entendit un bruit de pas, derrière lui.  
Nami lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
« - Ki-chan, souffla-t-elle. »  
Elle soupira et hocha la tête.  
Puis elle s'approcha de Yoake et Kazari.  
Kiyoi cligna des yeux. Nin se tenait maintenant devant lui, l'air inquiéte.  
Kiyoi sourit faiblement et la prit dans ses bras.  
Très, très fort.

Nami insista jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes filles acceptent de retourner en ville, de se faire soigner et de poser des questions plus tard.  
Puis elle se tourna vers Hasaki.  
« - Tu rêves, fit celle-ci. Je reste.  
- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'entraînes !  
- Ça m'est égal. Je reste.  
- Mais…  
- Laisse-la, Na-chan… »  
Nami se tourna vers Kiyoi.  
Le jeune homme s'était relevé, Nin dans ses bras.  
« - Laisse-la, répéta-t-il. Je vais chercher Kurai. Et elle vient avec moi. »  
Hasaki acquiesça de la tête.  
Le regard de Nami passa de l'un à l'autre.  
« - Vous êtes cinglés, souffla-t-elle.  
- Mais non, sourit Nin.  
- Si. Alors je viens aussi, fit Nami. »  
Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.  
Lentement, elle prit le chemin du manoir.  
Lentement, les autres la suivirent…

**_A suivre..._**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapitre seize : Tako…_**

Kurai ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
Où était-il ?  
Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?  
La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était la silhouette d'Hasaki courant vers la ville…  
Kurai se redressa en sursaut.  
Tako…  
Il était au manoir…  
Kurai frémit et se leva.  
Inutile de rester assis sans rien faire.  
Il fit le tour de la salle en deux minutes.  
Aucune fenêtre.  
L'unique porte était verrouillée, et il ne se sentait pas capable de la défoncer…  
Il s'adossa au mur et poussa un long soupir…  
… déclenchant un léger rire de la part de la porte…  
Réflexion faite, ce n'était pas la porte qui riait.  
C'était Tako qui venait d'entrer…

Kurai frissonna.  
Ça faisait cinq ans…

Il était dans le salon…  
Kiyoi était entré.  
Sans son sourire habituel…  
« - Ki-chan ? s'était étonné Kurai. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Rien. »  
Kurai s'était approché, avait posé une main sur la joue de son jumeau…  
Kiyoi avait toujours été plus grand et plus fort que lui.  
Il avait soupiré et avait pris son jumeau dans ses bras, très fort.  
Kurai sentait son frère trembler…  
Pourquoi… ?  
« - C'est fini, Kurai. »  
Kurai avait sursauté.  
La voix de son jumeau était si froide, si différente de sa voix habituelle…  
Kiyoi serrait son frère à en mourir…  
Il ne voulait pas le lâcher…  
Mais la voix de Tako résonnait dans son crâne…  
Bats-le, et je t'accueillerais…  
Il frémit et recula.  
Kurai le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs…  
Si purs et si tendres…  
Kiyoi serra les poings et frappa son frère au visage.  
Kurai ne s'y attendait pas.  
Il ne comprit pas.  
Il ne chercha même pas à se défendre.  
En quelques minutes, il se retrouva à terre.  
Perdant.  
Tako était entré dans la pièce, entourée d'une aura de fureur glacée.  
Kurai n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit, mais il n'oublierait jamais le son de sa voix…  
Si froide, si dure…  
Même Kiyoi avait reculé, l'air horrifié.  
Kurai s'était redressé en tremblant.  
Tako avait tendu une main vers les jumeaux.  
Kurai avait hurlé quand la douleur lui avait vrillé le front…  
Il s'était retenu à la main de Kiyoi, de toutes ses forces.  
Tellement fort que Kiyoi en gardait la cicatrice sur la main…  
Tako avait fini sa sentence.  
Kurai s'était effondré, en sueur, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.  
Tako avait laissé échapper un ricanement moqueur.  
« - Les garçons ne pleurent pas, avait-il soufflé. »  
_Les garçons ne pleurent pas…_

**_A suivre..._**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre dix-sept : Samishii-chan.**_

Allongée sur une banquette, ses cheveux blonds tombant devant ses yeux noirs, Samishii regardait l'eau s'écouler, lentement, sûrement, et disparaître entre les rochers.  
C'était agréable, ce ruisseau traversant les jardins du manoir.  
Paisible.  
Ça l'empêchait de penser à autre chose…  
Samishii entendit des pas vifs s'approcher d'elle, et une main la prit par le bras pour la forcer à se relever.  
« - Hey… Que… Kiyoi ? »  
Le jeune homme se tenait devant elle, l'air sombre.  
Samishii écarquilla les yeux et regarda derrière Kiyoi.  
Nami était là, essoufflée, tenant Nin par le bras.  
Une fille que Samishii ne connaissait pas était derrière elles.  
Samishii tressaillit.  
« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tako sortit du manoir et prit le chemin d'un autre manoir.  
Le chef de la famille Soma l'attendait peut-être…  
Ou pas…  
Tako sourit.  
Ce serait bien tôt fini…

Itsumo vit Tako passer.  
Elle frémit, laissa tomber son livre et suivit de loin son chef de famille.  
Elle pourrait peut-être servir…

Samishii frémit et se laissa tomber à genoux devant Kurai.  
Le jeune homme ne semblait même pas la voir…  
Nin s'avança d'un pas. Nami la retint fermement par le bras.  
Laisser Samishii faire.  
C'était leur seul remède…  
Samishii tendit une main.  
« - Kurai… »  
Il ne releva pas la tête, ne bougea même pas.  
Il ne la voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas.  
Samishii frissonna.  
Qu'est-ce que Tako lui avait fait… ?  
Kiyoi tremblait, derrière, et il devait faire un violent effort pour ne pas intervenir…

Tako arriva à proximité du manoir Soma.  
Akito l'attendait.  
« - Bien, sourit Tako. Alors tu as compris. »  
Akito haussa les épaules.  
« - Comprendre quoi, souffla-t-il. Que tu es devenu fou ? Ou que tu l'as toujours été… »  
Tako sourit.  
Parfait…

Kiyoi fit un pas en avant.  
Hasaki se tourna vers lui et sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.  
Il avait l'air extrêmement dangereux, en cet instant…  
Elle voulut avancer, mais Nami l'empêcha d'intervenir.  
« - Laisse-le faire, souffla-t-elle. »  
Kiyoi se dressa à côté de Samishii.  
« - Mrde, Kurai, réagis ! »  
Le jeune homme frémit, mais ne bougea pas plus.  
Kiyoi serra les poings.  
« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque de colère. Que Yoake et Kazari avaient été blessées, et que c'était de ta faute ? Que la malédiction, c'était bien fait pour toi ? Que je t'avais battu parce que tu le méritais ? Et que d'être enfermé ici, tu le méritais aussi… »  
Kiyoi tremblait d'une rage froide…  
« - Il a raison, non ? siffla-t-il »  
Même Nami sursauta.  
Kiyoi était devenu fou ?  
Mais le jeune homme semblait simplement furieux, plus contre lui même que contre Kurai.  
« - Oui, c'est évident, souffla Kiyoi d'un ton moquer. C'est ta faute tout ça, ne, Kurai… ? »  
Kurai secoua lentement la tête.  
Non…  
Non…  
« - Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi… pourquoi… haleta Kiyoi »  
Il prit son frère par le bras, le secouant presque violemment.  
« - REAGIS ! Pleure, crie, je m'en fous, mais REAGIS ! hurla Kiyoi. Parce que là, tout ce que tu fais, c'est empirer les choses ! »  
Kiyoi avait la respiration sifflante.  
Ses yeux étaient rougis.  
« - Réagis… je t'en prie… n'importe quoi, mais réagis… »  
Kurai baissa la tête.  
_Les garçons ne pleurent pas…_  
Une larme roula sur sa joue.  
Doucement, son frère le lâcha.  
Une main lui frôla la joue…  
Kurai releva la tête.  
« - Sam… souffla-t-il d'une voix faible. »  
La jeune fille sourit.  
Sam…  
Sa fiancée…  
La seule qu'il pouvait encore toucher…  
Samishii souriait.  
Elle ne dit pas un mot.  
Lentement, elle l'attira entre ses bras.  
Kurai éclata en sanglots.  
Des larmes retenues depuis trop longtemps, des larmes contenant toute sa colère, toute sa peine…  
Et Sam ne le lâcha pas…

**_A suivre..._**

Samishii : seul, solitaire


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre dix-huit : Ses ondes…**_

Saki se réveilla en sursaut.  
Elle aurait été incapable de dire ce qui l'avait réveillée.  
Mais elle se sentait horriblement faible.  
Poussée par une impression fugitive, elle se leva, s'habilla, et sortit dans la nuit.  
Elle était attirée, irrésistiblement.  
Mais elle ne savait pas par quoi.

Tako et Akito étaient immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux.  
Akito savait qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre son adversaire.  
Il tressaillit, voulut reculer…  
Et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà trop tard.  
Il était piégé.  
Tako sourit, voulut en finir…  
Quelque chose ou quelqu'un le heurta de plein fouet, l'entraînant au sol.  
Akito cilla.  
Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs venait de se jeter sur son adversaire.  
Que… ?

Saki marcha un moment.  
Elle était plus calme, maintenant.  
Ces ondes…  
Elle les avait déjà vu quelque part, non ?  
Mais où…  
Saki fronça les sourcils.  
Et comprit.  
Kyo dégageait les mêmes ondes, par moment, mais tellement faibles qu'elle n'y avait pas pris garde.  
Les ondes de Kurai étaient nettement plus puissante.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était… ?  
Saki s'arrêta.  
Elle était arrivée aux abords d'un manoir.  
Devant elle, un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs regardait, l'air surpris et inquiet, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui avait entraîné à terre un homme blond aux yeux bleus…  
Elle comprit.  
Et ferma les yeux.  
Isoler les ondes…  
Et les chasser…

Samishii soutenant Kurai, ils sortirent tous du manoir.  
L'air frais leur fit un bien fou.  
Soudain, Kurai cria et tomba à genoux, une main plaquée sur le front…

Yuki croisa Tohru dans le couloir.  
Il s'arrêta, inspira un grand coup…  
« - Tohru… »  
La jeune fille s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui.  
« - J-je… »  
Il fallait qu'il lui dise.  
Il fallait qu'elle sache…  
« - Tohru, je t-»  
A ce moment, un cri s'éleva de la chambre de Kyo…

Tako se redressa d'un bond, repoussant violemment Itsumo.  
« - Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! hurla-t-il. Que… »  
Il s'interrompit.  
La malédiction…  
NON !  
Il avait mis trop de forces, trop de pouvoir dedans !  
Si elle était brisée, il n'y survivrait pas…  
Tako se tourna vers Akito…  
Et vit que le jeune homme n'était pour rien dans ce qui arrivait.  
Alors, Tako repéra la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui, yeux clos, semblait chercher quelque chose…  
Il s'élança vers elle.  
Trop tard…

Suivie par Yuki, Tohru ouvrit en grand la porte.  
« - Kyo ! »  
Le bracelet de ce dernier était incandescent, semblant vibrer d'une énergie nouvelle.  
Il explosa.  
Sans que rien d'autre ne se passe.  
Kyo releva la tête.  
Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

La larme de dragon explosa aussi.  
Kurai trembla, et se calma enfin.  
Lentement, il passa une main sur son front, là où la perle brillait quelques minutes plus tôt…  
Il n'y avait plus rien…  
Kurai et Kiyoi échangèrent un court regard.  
« - Que… souffla Kurai »  
Kiyoi poussa Nin dans les bras de son frère.  
Kurai ne se transforma pas.  
« - La malédiction est partie, dit Kiyoi »  
Hasaki haussa les sourcils.  
« - Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle »  
Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Tako porta une main à son cœur et s'effondra.  
Itsumo resta un moment immobile, les yeux dans le vague.  
Puis elle repartit.  
Inutile d'y penser.  
C'était trop tard.  
C'était fini.  
Akito fixa alternativement le corps inerte de Tako et la jeune femme qui s'éloignait.  
Il se sentait bizarre.  
Libre ?

Saki s'appuya contre un mur.  
Elle avait mal à la tête.  
Ses ondes…  
Elle ne les sentait plus…  
Elle avait mal à la tête…

_**Fin !**_


End file.
